Zero Knows
by God90zilla
Summary: There was once a boy, zero knows him. He was a zero. For he is nothing, yet everything at the same time. He has saved, yet he has lost. This was his story through the life that Zero Knows. IsseiXHarem. OC Protagonist. Rated M for Dark Themes and Violence.
1. Zero Knows about You

**Kamen Rider Zeronos X Highschool DxD: Zero Knows**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider nor Highschool DxD**

* * *

Zeronos...Was it? I just remembered going to the grocery store to stock up on my food stock. Then, at one moment everything went black and the first word that was left with was...Zero knows…

What was it? Masked...Masked...Never mind...The important question was where am I?

"Hey kid." That voice...Wasn't that-

OH SHIT!

I opened my eyes to find myself floating...Am I dreaming right now? Or am I high? Nevermind the latter, I don't do drugs and shit. I looked to see a familiar guy...Who was it? Was it…

"Pinky?"

"It's not pink! IT'S MAGENTA!" Ahhh, yeah, Tsukasa. "Anyways, you seem to be in a bind."

"Dunno, am I?" Memories began to flood my mind. My childhood. The loss of my youth. The loss of my family. Being a guy that can fulfill his needs for a place under the roof and such. Nothing much. But...How did I-

Shit. I died...From pushing a young girl from an accident…

"So, you remembered?" Tsukasa casually asked as I sighed.

"What if I did?"

"Meh, someone wants to speak to you."

What-?

"Sup, kid." You gotta be kidding me. And yet, an elderly man with silver hair and a pair of red eyes came up. "You just died."

"Gee, no shit, Sherlock."

"The real Sherlock would be pissed, y'know?" The guy joked. "By the way, I'm sure you don't know me, so let me enlighten you. I'm Zelzretch."

"Zel..Retch?" I quirked my eyebrows. "Never heard of you."

"Expected from a non-Fate fan." Tsukasa chuckled out. "He's a fellow traveller." I looked at the man in shock. Now, there's two of them!? As if one wasn't enough! "Anyways, you know that I'm Tsukasa...So...You know of the Kamen Riders, right?"

"...Meh."

"What do you mean 'Meh'!?" The guy snapped.

"Y'know exactly what I mean." I gave him an accusing look. "Either this is your work or the work of fate."

"Was that a pun I hear?" Zelretch grinned.

"...Fuck my life."

"Language, kid."

"I'm old enough to say that." I shot back as Zelretch chuckled.

"Are you now?" He gave me a questioning look. He then handed me a mirror. "Look at yourself, kid." I grabbed the mirror before looking at it. Promptly dropping as I saw my face, the mirror shattered upon hitting the 'ground', if there was one, which I'm pretty sure it has. Through a shattered mirror, I saw my face. Back then, I was about twenty or so, now...I looked like a highschool-aged boy. So that means…

"Oh c'mon, I finished High school!" I complained as I just dejectedly fell to despair. Luckily I'm not a Gate, if so, I would've been helpless. The two just laughed at me. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Y'know, how you wanted to be a hero, right?"

"I'm done with that shit, everyone I love is dead." I sighed. "All for my sake."

"Well, at least you did save that girl." Zelretch pointed out.

"Shut up, old man." I got out.

"Anyways, since you aren't into hero stuff anymore...Guess, you'll just be a vigilante or a pawn." Tsukasa shrugged as if I would want to be a mindless pawn. "At least answer this question." He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "Are you into girls?"

What the shit? "Damn if I would." I frowned. "I'm not a pervert or something."

"Good to know, at least you're decent." He smirked before he flicked his finger. "I'm just telling you that you're going to another Universe."

Eh? What? "Are you serious?"

"Does my face look like I'm lying or joking to you?"

"Point taken. Where am I going?"

"Wait, that's it?" Zelretch asked. "No denials and shit?"

"I'm not dumb when Tsukasa said he's telling me, not asking me, even if I would, I don't have anything to come back to."

"Yeah, good point." Zeretch responded as he cupped his chin. "Anyways, I'll be giving you a choice, I have two objects." I quirked my eyebrows. "I don't have any other words to describe the objects, but they are indeed powerful."

"Then…?" I gestured him to continue. "I'm interested."

"Either you pick one or you pick the other."

"Wait, that's it? I'll take C."

"C?"

"Both."

"Wait there's no option C!"

"Then I'll guess to take A and B."

"It's the same thing!" The two of us started an illogical bicker.

"Hell, I was allowed to choose!"

"Only one!"

"You never said that!" The two of us continued this fruitless bicker till Tsukasa decided that he had enough.

"Just give him both." Zelretch just twitched his eye.

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not, no harm will be done upon doing so."

"...Fine." Zelretch sighed in defeat. "The first object is something that I like to call 'Reinforcement' as its name suggests, it reinforces things and make it both a lot more stronger and durable, also, you can use it on both you and other objects to strengthen and make them a lot more useful, like reinforcing a knife would make it a lot sharper and harder to break."

"I get it." I interrupted.

"Partypooper." Zelretch sighed. "Then I guess, I won't tell you the second." I paled at that statement.

"Wait!"

"Too late, toodles!" Zelretch waved as my vision went black.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

Fuck, what hit me-Oh yeah, my fucking stupidity. No wonder, my sister calls me the biggest idiot that she knows. But, I better get myself introduced, I guess…

Well, I'm Liam. Liam Cryo. That surname is my real surname. Not some other shit. So, what else can I say. Guess you can call me your resident highschool-aged boy, who was actually a guinea pig that was sent to another Universe or something.

So, I got messy brown hair, a pair of blue eyes or specifically as my sister puts it. Piercing Azure blue eyes that glows in the dark, that last part was a bluff, since my eyes were very brightly colored. I got pale skin, and my clothing…

Shit, I'm not naked am I? Nope, I got a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of blue sneakers and a grey overcoat with some blue details and a hoodie, a pair of black fingerless-gloves with blue details on them. So anything else, I checked a nearby pool to see my face. Nothing changed, just a boy with blue eyes, brown hair and pale skin.

Now, question is where the hell am I?

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **No one's POV**

A young girl by her teens was walking down the road, her golden brown hair and blue eyes was walking down the streets in her school uniform, it was already dark as she sighed to herself. "How did I end up like this?" She wondered to herself.

One school day turned into a total mess as the girl sighed to herself.

Unknown to her, an orb of light flew down from the sky before landing upon her as it entered her body with the girl not noticing it before sand came down from her clothing.

The girl continued walking before two men came up to her, prompting her to stop. Her instincts told her to run and scream, but a part of her didn't allow that.

"Hello, little one, alone, are you?" The first man asked as the girl took a step back.

"Now now, we just want to talk." The girl was still putting on confidence on her face as the two men began to walk towards her. But that was before.

"Isn't it unfair that she is alone and you aren't?" A voice asked as the two men turned, only to meet a fist to their face, the two fell as they saw a young man standing upon them. "You alright-" The boy, Liam just turned to see the girl before he shook off his head as he paid attention to the two men. "Now, girl...What's the best way to deal with them?"

"...Well…" The girl just looked at the two men, who just gritted their teeth as the first one tried a lame move on the boy, a desperate kick to the gut, which was held off by a hand.

"I think a good fight would fit."

"Whatever you say." The girl shrugged as Liam nodded and pulled him before he promptly forced it to bend in a painful manner. The man let out a cry of agony as his leg was bent in an unnatural way. The girl winced as Liam made quick work of the man by simply stepping on his guts as the other man just jumped to his feet and tried to punch him with a swing of his fist.

Liam let go of the leg as he moved back and dodged the strike, the girl in response used her bag and hit the back of the man, causing him to fall to the front as Liam whistled at her work.

"Nice." The girl then looked in surprise before she threw her bag at him in which Liam dodged. "What the-" He was interrupted by an audible 'oof' as he turned to see an unconscious man, who was hit by the bag. "Thanks."

"No biggie." The girl gave out a smile. "So...Can I know who my savior is?"

"Well, you can call me Liam." Liam gave out a smile. "Who is the pretty unknown girl, who promptly saved me...Twice?"

The girl merely blushed as she giggled out. "No need for flattery, name's Asuka."

"Asuka...Seems fitting." Liam smiled at the girl. "What are you doing this late?"

"Well, I was...Having some errands."

"Errands? You don't mean boy problems, do you?" The girl flinched at the remark.

"Yeah...Have you been spying on me?"

"No, just making an assumption. My friend also used the same excuse." He got out with a cocky smile.

"You look just like a pervert." On that he frowned.

"Lady, I am not a damn pervert." Liam stated with a frown. "And I don't like hanging out with girls."

"Are you-"

"Just stop with the lady-like assumptions, you barely know me and you begin pulling out conclusions."

"Shutting up now." The girl, Asuka gave out a smirk. "By the way, you don't seem to be familiar with this city. Are you new around here?"

"You could say that." Liam rubbed the back of his head. "I'm actually living by the streets." He lied, Asuka merely believed every word of his. "Uhh, might be inappropriate for me to ask, but…"

"But…?" Asuka mimicked as Liam hummed, unsure on how to finish his question.

"Can I walk you to your house?" That took Asuka by surprise.

"Well, I guess I can have a bodyguard...Only I don't want to be molested in any-"

"I swear I'm not going to molest you, I don't see why I would though."

"Since-Actually, nevermind the last part. How can I trust you?"

"You can just deny my request, y'know?"

"Fair point, but you did get my trust. Yeah, care to walk me home?" That got Liam to smile.

"Of course, how many more blocks?"

"Three blocks till my mansion."

"Mansion?"

"Never mind that, what about these perverts?" She gestured to the unconscious perverts.

"Got a phone?" A nod was his answer. "Care to phone the police?"

"Yeah, I can do that." She smiled as Liam turned to the trio of perverts with a devilish smile.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later that night**

After tying up the trio of perverts to a lamp post, stripped to their underwear, he made a makeshift crane with a rope that Asuka tends to bring with her every time she goes out for some damn reason before he pulls them up for everyone to see as he took a cardboard box from the pavings and used one of Asuka's markers to write. 'We are a bunch of perverts' before he hung them up the lamp post.

The two young pair, just walked towards Asuka's mansion as upon arriving, Asuka pushed the bell. The distinct buzzing sound of the bell filled the mansion as a sleepy looking butler got out of the front door before he opened the gate for the two, much to the male's pleas for him just to leave right away as the butler forced the man to enter anyways.

The two young adults were in the living room as Liam played his fingers as Asuka tried hiding her evident blushing face as her father came in the room. "So, I assume you are the boy, who saved my daughter?"

"Ehmmm...Yes?" Liam answered with a nervous look. "I swear I didn't do any harm to her!" He yelped before he placed his hand in a praying manner.

"What? I just wanted to thank you for rescuing her, Asuka's popularity in her high school has been giving her the headaches of meeting perverts and boys, who want to seek treasures, surely you don't seem like either two."

"But Asuka did say I look like a pervert." The girl blushed harder as she snapped.

"It's because I didn't fully trust you!"

"Easy now! I don't want to make an argument here!"

"But I have to say, you look like the age of my daughter, haven't you heard of her?"

"No, not in particular, but I never did knew a bunch of girls, sides my sister and my seniors along with a few girls, who my friends just introduced me to. I'm more of...A...Just go with the flow and see who you end up with kind of guy…" Liam got out with a dry laugh.

"Well I certainly have a liking for those type of men, who couldn't care more about the boobs and such."

"Boobs?" That was when Liam turned to Asuka before having a good look on her boobs. He twitched his eyes upon seeing them as he coughed a few times. "I *Cough* Have *Cough* Never seen *Cough* Boobs *Cough* That big." The size of her boobs was easily an F cup, Asuka blushed harder on the stare as Liam evidently felt a trail of blood running down his nose. "Shit, I really don't need that, sir." Liam got out politely as he used his sleeve as a handkerchief to soak up the blood.

"Either way, you seem to be a smart person, where do you go for school, my boy?" The man was curious on where the boy got his education, Liam finding no other excuse, finally calmed himself.

"I...Don't go to school, sir." The whole room turned off as the man looked at Liam in bewilderment.

"You don't go? Why?"

"Umm, you can say that I'm a homeless guy…"

"Surely you have a family." What came out of the boy's mouth render him and his daughter speechless.

"Sadly, I lost them, I lost my sister when I was sixteen, I've stopped attending school ever since I was fourteen, I had to work part time, since my sister was in a coma…"

The man failed to see how Liam was homeless upon seeing his clothes and his clean skin and cared hair. "I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories."

"It's...Alright, I've dealt with them for the past year...I just moved here to...Get a fresh start, since back in my old town, I was kinda...Harsh and had people trying to harass me."

"If I may repay you, I can pay your school fees and I would allow you to live here until you graduate." Liam looked in shock and surprise, some part of him yelling at him to decline the offer. But the other part? He was told to accept the man's kind offer and that it will at least give him a place over his roof.

"May I...Think about it?"

"No, you cannot, you have saved my daughter's innocence, saved her from harassment and gone through something that I cannot imagine on how hard it could be. At least, a temporary house and a school fee would at least lessen the burden on your fees." Liam buried his two hands on his face. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes before he forced them back in his eyes, with a deep breathe, he answered. "I accept."

"Well, I certainly can't just get you to become part of my family, can I?" The man chuckled.

"Just register me as a butler of yours, I can do chores just as well as a maid or a servant could."

"Hmm, wouldn't it be suspicious?"

"I suppose you can say that or you can just say that you are allowing me to stay here with a price like what you would in a dorm, but much more private."

"I like the way you think." The man grinned. "Alright, I think I can at least provide you with a personal, luxurious dorm and may be a bed with my-"

"Please no." The man laughed as he waved his hand.

"I'm just joking, my boy. Asuka would be the one, who actually allows you to engage and marry her."

"Well I can get that, but why are you letting me off the hook this easily?" Liam put on a mask of confusion.

"You are trustworthy, nothing more, nothing less." Liam slumped down as the butler from before came to the room. "Hanzou, can you escort the young man to our guest's room?"

"Consider it done, sir. Follow me, lad. Do you have any luggage?" The boy merely shook his head. "That'll not do, surely tomorrow is a holiday, maybe I and Asuka-dono can help you with the problem of clothes?"

"T-That's too much."

"You can at least wear something decent instead of those clothes that you would be wearing all year long?"

"I-I don't think it's appropriate for me to do so, sir-"

"I am merely a servant, you can call me Hanzou."

"Well...Alright, Hanzou-san."

"No need for honorifics." The man lectured, leaving Liam with an unsure look.

"I don't think that-"

"Nonsense, sir Liam."

"Call me, Liam only, Hanzou-san if you want me to call you by the name only." The butler looked conflicted, but said nothing other than.

"Very well, Liam." He bowed his head as he led the boy to his room, Asuka merely following him to get to her room. After a good minute upon walking the long corridor, they finally arrived by the boy's room. "This will be your bedroom, next to your bedroom is Asuka-dono's room. If you need anything, Ryusaki-dono has installed servant bells to make it easier for guests and the family members alike to call us servants."

"Umm, thank you, Hanzou…" The butler bowed curtly.

"Now if I may, I have some business to attend. If you need anything, you know where to call me." Liam nodded as the butler left.

"So, we're going to be neighbors, Liam-kun." Liam looked in concern.

"Liam-kun?" He parroted as Asuka giggled. "I don't like my nickname."

"Well, at least be glad that I don't use other honorifics." Said boy winced at the endless possibilities of being called by other honorifics.

"Alright then...Anything I should know?"

"By my right side of the room is my foster little brother's room, Kazuma. The room to his right is my foster brother, bigger than me, Keisuke. He is not nice by the way." Liam looked in concern as Asuka sighed.

"So, you're adopted." Asuka nodded at the question. "Makes sense, I didn't see the resemblance between the two of you. And your father's name…"

"His name is Hongou Ryusaki. My mom's name is Sakura Ryusaki."

"Well, good to know…" Liam said as he marvelled at how large the house was. "This mansion is huge."

"I know, it did take time to adjust myself to live here, my mother is kind enough to take me home after I was found alone in a fire."

"A fire?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have heard of it. It's called Fuyuki City." Liam stopped for a while, Fuyuki City...It sounds awfully similar, but he shrugged it off.

"So, you got amnesia?"

"Yeah, most of the memories I got are either very blurry or they hurt a lot."

"Hurt a lot?" He mimicked.

"They gave me constant headaches if I remember too much of it." She revealed. "Anyways, it's already late, the guest bedroom is given a private shower room and I think that my bigger brother's old clothes are still clean and usable for you. Should I get them?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I can't just take a generous offer from your family without a form of repayment."

"It's how it is around here, mom just got me here, so it's kind of a habit of us to help others." Liam hesitantly nodded.

"A-Anyways, I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Yeah, I'll do that too." Asuka let out a yawn. "Excuse me." She got out with a simple smile. "Good night, Liam-kun."

"Night, Asuka-san." He smiled as he got into his bedroom, which was huge to say. In the room was a king-size bed with a desk made of fine oak with a comfortable-looking office chair that was given a red seat and a black colored liveback. A fine closet made off birch wood, a rich brown spruce dresser, a marble table with oak legs, a pair of chairs made out of oak with a comfortable-looking leather seat on each of them, the bed was made of fine birch, a royal blue blanket over the bed with a pair of pillows and a royal blue bolster.

The floor was given a red carpet all around the room with a spruce door that presumably led to the bathroom. The wall was given a smooth white paint with a golden chandelier and a pair of bedside cabinet, both having a lamp on them, in front of the bed on the wall was a large screen thin TV, the remote for the TV being on the bedside cabinet with the list of channels it had.

Liam sighed as he entered the room. Having to open the bathroom door, the room was given a rich marble floor with a golden-colored drain on the corner beside the shower room, a grey toilet with a golden flush handle, a sink with a pair of golden wheel for the water with a red ruby for hot water and a blue sapphire for the cold water, a silver tap, did the same with the shower's head and the wheels were given the same golden metal and jewellery. To think that he had to live here was almost like living as a king.

He came here just to seek shelter and he was living like this! He imagined how well furnished the other rooms were, he had to check the kitchen and the servants' room! Liam shook the thought off as he took off his clothes and got into the showering room.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Late Night**

Asuka yawned as she went towards her room, she went to the Servants' Room to ask for a glass of water. Afterwards, she would come back to her room to continue sleeping, that was when she heard the sound of a movement from Liam's room. Curious enough, she opened the door to see Liam, turning in his sleep. His face being tainted by agony as he kept murmuring a name and kept repeating the word 'no' multiple times.

Feeling sorry and concerned, she went up to him as she sat by him. "Don't...Leave me…" Poor boy, she thought as Liam kept murmuring words. Deciding to try and soothe him, she whispered.

"It's alright." The boy just relaxed a bit as Asuka smiled. "Just rest, there is nothing to be worried off. Just live your life."

"Yes...Onii-chan...Will try and live...Imouto." He has a sister apparently, and from the sounds of it, he has a heavy burden upon him. Smiling in relief, she yawned before she fell asleep as Liam embraced her. "I will live...Leah…"

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Next Day**

Liam was dozing off peacefully as he hold onto his bolster, which felt very fleshy, he placed his head upon it before he a very peculiar feeling...A breath…

He didn't knew his bolster can breathe and feel fleshy. He opened his eyes to see Asuka in a blue and white striped shirt with a pair of pants and a pair of black stockings, the girl just snoozed peacefully before he tried to sneak out before Asuka unconsciously held his neck with her arms. "Don't...Leave...Me…" She got out as Liam felt an unimaginable amount of heat upon him.

This was too much for him, carefully he took off her hands before he placed them off his neck. Liam slowly lifted her hand before he gently placed them down, that was when Asuka stirred, the worst part of Liam's life as she opened her eyes. "Morning Liam-kun." She yawned as Liam slowly backed away before falling off bed. "L-Liam-kun!?" The girl yelped as Liam rubbed his head.

"Morning, Asuka-san." He got out. "How did I get in here?"

"What do you mean? This is your room, isn't it?" Liam froze, did he just slept with her!? The first night and he did something unimaginable!

"W-What are you doing here, Asuka-san!?" He questioned. Asuka widened her eyes in shock.

"I-I'm sorry!" She bowed desperately. "I think I fell asleep when I tried to soothe you." Liam raised both eyebrows before realizing. It has been a few years that he had been dreaming and turning.

"Y-Yeah...Sorry for worrying you. I just...remembered some bad memories."

"If it's alright, might you tell me, so you don't carry the burden yourself?" The girl asked as Liam blinked. He did not expect something like this from her.

"No…" He got out with a sorrow-filled voice, Asuka's eyes just softened. "I...I still have to…"

"Liam...You can tell me anything…"

"I just met you...I can't just…"

"I'm sorry for barging in, but I can't stand you being like this." Her face being covered in a worry look. Liam thought for a bit before deciding what was for both of them.

"I'll...Tell you when it's time." He got out. Asuka, still concerned, decided herself that it was best for him to do so.

"Anyways...can you show me the kitchen?" He asked as Asuka tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh?"

 **(Zero Knows)**

Rias Gremory has been spying on the young man that appeared out of nowhere, she felt the Sacred Gear...No, the Sacred Gears implemented on him. It was unusual to see someone to own two Sacred Gears at the same time, while uncommon, it would boast a great amount of benefits for her Peerage. "Ara ara, Buchou, found an interesting one?"

"Too interesting, Akeno." Rias answered the newcomer's voice, her Queen Piece, Akeno. "He has two Sacred Gears on him. He would be a fine one, I'll say."

"Oooh, two Sacred Gears? Won't it strain him?"

"It should've, but I haven't seen him use it." Rias narrowed her eyes as she observed the boy from the distance, he was currently cooking in the kitchen of the mansion. "A fine addition, isn't he?"

"Yes, he would be." Akeno smiled. "But until he dies, we can't recruit him."

"Sadly, yes. We will have to wait until he either gets killed by a Fallen or by a Stray. Until then, we'll have to wait."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Back with Liam**

Liam felt a faint feeling that he was being watched, but dismissed it as he focused on his cooking, he was focusing on his main dish that he does on every breakfast. His 'Perfect Breakfast Combo', he would call it.

He had the eggs kept on sunnyside, his bacons being bathed in butter, his patties were being grilled by the grill as he was focusing on the mashed potatoes as he made his custom Barbecue sauce and poured it on top of the sausage that he chopped up and mixed into his mashed potatoes.

"I didn't know you were a cook, Liam-kun." Asuka got out with awe, Liam responded with a typical.

"You didn't ask." In which made Asuka pout in a cute manner, Liam laughed at her to her embarrassment. Sand came out of her pajamas, but neither of the two realized it. Both of them brought the finished product to the family as the family dined in the breakfast meal. Much to Liam's embarrassment as he cooked the food, he did get praises from his caretaker.

Asuka's reaction was that of bliss upon eating the delicious meal, her siblings and mother just dined in peace, but the younger brother just smiled at the cook. After a while, Liam and Asuka pardoned themselves as Hanzou met them in the room door to bring them to the Shopping Center.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Shopping Center**

Liam was with Asuka and the butler, Hanzou in the Shopping Center. Currently, he was picking clothes in which he felt suited him, to the displeasure of Hanzou for not having a taste for formal clothing and to the annoyance of Asuka for having cute shirts and alike, he chose plain shirts, three pairs of grey coats, though, they weren't overcoats to his annoyance with six pairs of jeans and knee-length pants.

"Liam, are you sure about not buying this cute lion shirt?" Asuka asked as Liam nodded.

"Yes, Asuka-san, after all, I'm not a fan of them."

"But they're so cute!"

"You're not a child anymore, Asuka-san."

"Doesn't mean I can't act like one to get you to buy it. C'mon, please?" Liam was about to decline, but he flinched bad as he saw his nemesis, the cute puppy eyes that she wore.

"Asuka…" Liam was staggering back as Asuka kept on using her cute look. "Asuka, c'mon!" Looks were directed towards him and the girl as Liam surrendered. "F-F-Fine…" He got out with an annoyed look, while Asuka smiled at him as she took out merely a dozen pair of shirts with animals on it, the majority being dinosaurs and sharks. "...How did I end up like this?" Curse his sister's puppy eyes, Asuka's version is inferior to it, but still! You need to be heartless to deny it!

"Liam, I would suggest you to get some formal clothings for your closet." Liam groaned as Hanzou added two pairs of formal clothing to the shopping cart. Damn his Rank E Luck.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **In a distant location**

"Aachoo!" A certain Counter-Guardian sneezed as he rubbed his nose. "I swear that I can't get a cold here."

"You never know, Archer-chan~" A certain old man got out.

"Damn my Rank E Luck."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Back with Liam**

Liam was currently walking towards the mansion with Asuka and the butler. It was a rather big haul to be honest. "Damn, Asuka, Hanzou, what the hell did you two pick for me?"

"Every necessary items and clothings for your formal life if it needs be." Hanzou answered his question, while Asuka giggled to the boy.

"Just everything that you might find cute." Liam cursed himself for having to deal with her puppy eyes. The three just kept walking till they came across a crying girl. It was in a fairly unpopulated street. But other than the chances that she was lost, there were no other reasons to just leave her be.

Liam...Just couldn't bear it as he walked towards her. "Liam?" Asuka asked as Liam turned to her.

"You just go on with Hanzou, I'll get her to the Police Station." Asuka hesitantly nodded before she just went with Hanzou. Liam jogged to the girl, kneeling he asked. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know where my mother is." She sobbed, choking on her tears. Her hair was black, reaching shoulders with a pair of brown eyes, fair skin being coated in a school uniform. Liam just felt the resemblance of her with his sister. Damn it.

"You know where your house is?" His answer was a slow nod. "Can you walk there?" Her head shook.

"I'm afraid of bad people."

"Guess, I'll have to accompany you. Can you show me the way?" The girl nodded before she choked on her tears and led the boy towards her house.

Boy, did this guy not know what was about to unravel.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Unknown Location**

Liam reluctantly followed the girl as she led him to a deserted building, Liam being unsure what was about to happen as he stopped in his tracks. "Hey, are you sure this is the right way?" The girl in question giggled as she maliciously smiled upon him. "What's with the smile?"

"You are a foolish being, do you know that?" She asked in a much more mature voice. Her form shifted, her body got taller and her hair grew longer, her clothing...Well somehow just turned into a bondage leather suit.

Dumbfounded by the new transformation, Liam stared at her. A pair of black wings forming behind her. "An Angel?"

"No, I'm a Fallen. An Angel that has fell. Ironic isn't it?" The woman sneered as she glared at him. She produced a spear of light before she threw at him, Liam widened his eyes before he rolled to the right, the female scowled before producing more spears before throwing them at the man. Liam quickly ran as more spears embedded themselves on the pillars of concrete.

"Oi! Why are you doing this!?" He ran before finding cover, upon doing so, the spears pierced through his cover, nearly impaling him, he got up before running, more spears piercing through his former cover, he ran before sliding, he reached a corridor in which housed rooms, using one room, he jumped over the cupboard that was in the room and hid behind it.

"Isn't it obvious!? You have a Sacred Gear on you!" Liam kept silent as he heard footsteps, he gagged his mouth to stop any sound from coming out of his mouth. "And for that you must die! So, come out, so my job gets easier!" She yelled as Liam heard the footsteps leave his front.

'C'mon, brain! Think! What can I do!? Ah, wait. If the object is that Sacred Gear then!' He concentrated as he took a corroded steel pipe and took it. "Reinforce." The object in question glowed a bit before it was covered in blue circuit-like lines that glowed. "Wow, awesome." He grinned before his so-called Sixth Sense rang out as a spear pierced through the cupboard and destroyed it. He used the steel pipe that he reinforced and quickly deflected a spear.

"This is quite handy." Liam threw the pipe in the air and grabbed it again before the Fallen lunged at him and tackled him into the wall. "GAH!" The wall in question fell apart, leaving Liam with nasty cuts and bruises. "R-Reinforce." His body quickly responded with his back being covered with blue circuits. The pain lessened, but if left unattended, it would still kill him.

The Fallen scowled before she produced another spear of light and used it to throw his pipe away. "Damn it!" He stumbled back as the woman grinned.

"I would sure enjoy the scream of agony from your mouth." She grinned before stabbing him right at the abdomen. She unhanded it as the spear faded, leaving a hole from the spear.

"G-Guh!" Liam spat out some blood as his wound began to bleed out blood out of it.

"Have a happy day." The woman laughed before she flew away. Leaving Liam as he looked at his wound, a hole through his abdomen. He began to chuckle to himself before laughing.

"This life...Isn't...So...Bad..." He got out as his eyes began to blur out on him, but not before spotting a red-headed young lady stepping forth towards him. "Who...Are...You?" The woman smiled as Liam's vision faded to black.

 **(Zero Knows You Are Dead)**

 **Unknown Location**

Liam opened his eyes as he found himself in a dark room. "Where am I?" He asked, unsure if he was alive or dead. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

 **"You are not dead, my boy."** A voice called out, it sounded deep and masculine as Liam looked around to see an old man in a white robe to be sitting behind him, startling him. **"Do not be alarmed...I mean no harm."** He stated as Liam looked at him.

"Who are you?"

 **"Me? I'm no one, yet everyone. I'm empty, yet I am full. I am Immortal, yet I am mortal. I am God, my child."** The man revealed.

"You're...God...Almighty?"

 **"Indeed, yet my existence is no longer going to last. I am about to depart…But before that, I want to talk with you. If it is alright."**

"I'm alright with it."

 **"I am aware that you are from another Universe, in which has its own God, yes? And the God there is still believing in humans?"**

"I...I cannot answer your question, since...I too know nothing of him." God chuckled.

 **"Quite a shame, humanity had a big potential. And because of my...Stupidity...I've been blinded. Nothing in the World is perfect, not myself even, not my son, I've sacrificed my son to wash away the sins of humanity, I called for a storm to drown humanity, but Moses and his ship's inhabitants to live...I am not a Perfect being, I'm never going to be one, but Humanity…"** God looked at Liam, his pale grey eyes staring down into Liam's eyes. **"Humanity has the option to do good and do bad. I gave them free will to do and not to do."**

"Humanity is never the right or the wrong, it's a matter of opinion." Liam chuckled as he sat down in front of him. "May I?"

 **"Yes, everyone is worthy of seeing me and doing...Whatever they want."**

"We're restricted by the rules, if you are uncomfortable, I can-"

 **"No, just sit."** God smiled upon him as Liam felt a breeze of wisdom behind his eyes.

"Father…If I may...What is going to happen?"

 **"I am waiting for one of my secret agent, he has been waiting for you it seems."** God smiled as a portal that looked like an aurora opened. **"Seems that he is late, as usual."** God smiled as a bullet train shot through, having a red window on the front, a white paint job and a red line upon it. The door then opened as a man in a brown suit, wearing a brown hat exited the train car.

"Sorry, I'm late, father."

 **"Nonsense, my boy."** God smiled. **"Come. Our guest had arrived."**

"You came earlier...Than I expected." The man got out. "You are Liam, yes?"

"Yes...And you are?"

"My name is not important as of for the moment, you can refer me by the name 'Observer'." The man let out a smirk. "I offer you a choice." He took out a box of cards, in which Liam recognized it. The Zeronos Cards. "You can either live or die." Plain and simple, Liam disagrees. In which he could rest or save the timeline from the wreckage of Imagins. He was familiar with Den-O. The Kamen Rider that journeys through time to neutralize singularity points.

"So...Any other prices?"

 **"You will be resurrected as a Devil."**

"Say what now?"

"True, you would be a Devil, but there is one thing that sets you apart from other Devils." Observer smirked. "You have the power that no one else have, but that power too will be useless unless you train and your biological being will stay that of a human, so no demonic wings and such. The more reason that you need to train when needing to fight something that is flying."

"I...See…"

"And to add something, you are a Singularity." Observer added on as Liam widened his eyes.

"Wait what!?"

"Indeed. So, you can't be forgotten or lose yourself if your past self is gone. And the fact that God chose you to stop another Great War if it happened, your weapons are made...Both Anti-Devil and Anti-Holy, but to assume Anti-Holy Form, you know what to sacrifice, the cards that hold Vega and Anti-Holy are separated and the cards are limited. That is the power that you possess. And with great power, comes great responsibility." Observer quoted as Liam turned to himself. "...So...Are you up for it?"

"...I...Don't…" Liam got out as both men looked at each other. "But for the sake of others, the sake of those, who fell to the Fallen, I won't let it happen again."

 **"Do not let emotions, cloud your judgement, boy. It is bad that you bring your emotions to judge."** God warned as Liam chuckled dryly.

"Don't worry, I know...Plus…" He turned to the two with a smile. "This wasn't because of the power. I'm doing this for a different reason." He smiled before he reached for the Zeronos Card Holder. "It's to keep my sister's promise." With that he took the Card Holder.

"Then...I wish you luck upon your journey."

 **"Best of luck, my boy. You'll need it."**

"Thank you." The young adult bowed as he faded.

 **"Such a lively fellow."**

"Indeed." Observer got out. "Shall we?"

 **"Of course, Owner wouldn't like a late guest, would he?"**

"It is late sadly."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Liam's Bedroom**

Asuka was sleeping by Liam as he was patched up as a being made of sand came up. **"Ah mou, I finally can get my contract."** The being had its torso being in the floor and the other half of his body on top of him. **"I can-Oh wait, she's asleep."** The being just dejectedly sighed.

"...Him…"

 **"Eh?"** The being went closer to the girl as she got out. "Keep him...Safe…"

 **"Ahhh, like a caretaker! Happily do that! Contract formed!"** His body then turned into a normal human being, having a golden mask on his face that looked like a hawk's, a silver mouthguard and a pair of gauntlets with cannon-like fingers, his body was covered by a black garment with a green shoulder guard planted around his neck.

 **"But, who is 'he'?"** The being asked as he turned to see the wounded boy. **"Surely this is him."**

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

Liam gasped as he turned to see his bedroom, his wound was given a large wrapping bandage, he winced in pain as he looked around to see Asuka sleeping by his bed, using a chair. Holding her hand, she turned to get a word out. "Liam-kun..." She whispered, Liam just smiled at her before he got to her, a painful decision as Liam winced till he reached her.

He then kissed her by the forehead as Asuka smiled in her sleep. "I won't leave you, Asuka-san." For all he know, he has been brought back to the land of the living. He gritted his teeth. He _cheated_ Death yet again. Painful thoughts flooding his mind. 'Till when will it end? When will all the pain and suffering end?' He teared up before he looked at Asuka.

'But...' The thoughts became one with one of his memories of all the painful ones.

 _"Onii-chan?"_

 _"L-Leah..."_

 _"P-Promise...Me one thing..."_

 _"What is it, imouto?"_

 _"Please...Live happily...Like one in those fairytales."_

He broke down with tear as he would mark this resurrection as a blessing. 'I won't die, Asuka. I won't die.' He stated in his heart. A vow forged in his heart, he will be damned if he can't fulfill that wish. On his cabinet, lies on top was a Card Holder of what he will know as what will be a necessary item for him to become 'Zeronos'. The Armored Warrior that...Zero Knows about.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Tomorrow**

First day of school, Liam was given the permission to enter Kuoh Academy, his books and such were taken care of by his caretaker as Liam and Asuka walked to the Academy. "Soo...Asuka, how's everyone in the Academy?"

"The usual, perverts and such, fan girls a thing also. So…"

"Ahh, I get the picture." Liam sighed. "Asuka?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uhhhmmm, nope. Not one that I know off." She smiled carefreely. "I wouldn't like most of them anyways."

"Huh? Why?"

"Use your head, will ya?"

"Ahhh, I forgot…" Liam bashfully slapped his face. "I forgot you were the adopted daughter of the millionaire."

"Yeah...So either, everyone looks at my boobs or they look at my family. So…" She got a sigh out of her mouth. "You can imagine how annoying it is to have people being attracted to you, just because of the looks and luxury."

"I don't really care actually." Liam revealed, Asuka turned to him. "To me...I think you're perfect the way you are."

Asuka blushed at the statement. "I don't think I'm perfect."

"No one is, silly." Liam smiled at her as the two continued walking.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're being followed." Liam hardened his eyes, Reinforcement passively activated as his eyesight was reinforced as he turned to find anyone that followed them. Surprisingly, his eyesight didn't find anything.

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

"Thought only us males use that term."

"I thought it was appropriate for me."

"Let's just hasten our walk." The girl nodded as the two continued walking in a faster pace.

"Damn, that boy is lucky to be with Asuka!" A young boy with brown hair yelled.

"Can't be helped, since Asuka did say that she has someone in mind." A boy with black hair and a pair of glasses sighed.

"And he gets to hold her hands!" Another with a bald head cried out.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Class 2-B**

Upon arriving, in the school, the Headmaster wished to see Liam nearly immediately, in which Liam reluctantly did to sort out some issues about having his name 'Cryo' in the Ryusaki Family, but after a 'Beating the bush' type of conversation, Liam just explained how he was an orphan, that was after five minutes of trying to get him to talk, but not too detailed, since it was invading his privacy.

After finishing up, Liam just went up to his supposed class, in which was known to hold the Perverted Trio...Liam wished he'd know why he gets a class with them. "Alright, Class, today, we have a new student with us." The teacher got out. Liam, with a deep breathe opened the door before he slowly walked in with looks from the girls. "Now, please introduce yourself."

'Shit, just play it cool.' Liam breathed as he got out. "I'm Liam Cryo. Pleased to be in this class." He bowed his head as girls began talking.

'Not a good sign.' "Alright, Liam, you can choose an empty chair for you to sit in." Liam nodded his head before spotting a seat next to...Asuka. 'Fuck.'

Asuka was in some sort of trance, staring towards the window as Liam decided to break it. "Is it alright for me to sit here?" Asuka immediately broke off from her trance. Staring wide-eyed at the boy.

"A-Ah, Liam-kun, don't scare me like that." She blushed as she got the bangs out of the way of her eyes.

"Well, sorry." He got out with a playful grin before sitting on his chair. "You just seem so easy to be trolled."

"Emmm…" Asuka pouted at the boy, who chuckled in amusement.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **After School**

Liam just went to the park as he parted with Asuka, saying that he still has some things to be done. "...So, I believe you are surprised that I live, aye?" Liam smirked as a scowl was heard from the shadows.

"Tch, persistent, but I won't let you get away this time!" The woman lunged out of the shadows as the being from before smashed right into her. "Gyah!"

"What the-" Liam stopped to see the being. "Imagin? Wait...Deneb!?"

"Ah, yes, I'm Deneb, Liam-dono."

"But I didn't made a contract unless…"

"Ah, the girl that I formed a contract with wants me to take care of you." The Imagin got out.

"I...see...for now, please stay out of my way." He took off his over coat and passed it to Deneb. "Take care of my coat, I'll deal with this." He took out a black card out of his Card Holder, the front was given a green detail, while the back was given a yellow detail. A belt formed in his empty hand, having a black buckle with green and yellow details with a movable circle with the color scheme and a slot for the card. He quickly threw it around his waist as the end of the belt connected.

"W-What the-!?" The Fallen gasped at the belt. "Who are you!?"

"Saishou ni teoku…(Let me say this to start)" He got out with a smirk. He slid a tab back on top of the buckle as a flute tune with a low humming music for the background played out. "Henshin." He quickly inserted the card before the buckle change to form a green A.

 **ALTAIR FORM**

A pair of railways made out of energy appeared around him, ignoring them, a black bodysuit with a pair of dark silver gauntlets, a pair of silver railroads upon his mask with a silver mouthguard with greens shoulderguards took his place as the energy railways then attached themselves to his chest, forming a green chestplate with golden tracks, his mask's railways then turned to gold as a pair of green bull heads moved towards the middle before folding into a pair of green visors with horns at the edges. Finalizing the transformation. "Ore wa ka-na-ri tsuyoi!(I am fairly strong)" He smirked as he looked upon the woman.

"Who...Who are you!?"

"A Rider...A Kamen Rider…" Liam smirked. "But you can call me Zeronos...This...Is my Second Sacred Gear...Of time." He took out a pair of equipment that were strapped on his waist on each side before putting them together to form a blade. "Question is...Are you ready?" The woman snarled as she lunged at him with a blast of speed. Zeronos readied himself before he dodged to the left and got a slash on the Fallen Angel.

"Gyah!" She looked at her wound in which was bleeding out an immense amount of blood. "Damn you!"

"Using your emotions would be unwise." Liam warned as the Angel roared before she lunged again with a spear of light as Liam moved in and countered it with his blade, making a deadlock. "Told ya." He grinned before he forced a push on the Angel's weapon, causing her to lose balance before being slashed. The Angel finding it useless to attack directly let out her wings before going for the skies.

"Damn…" The Green-clad Rider mused as he detached the sword's blade from the hilt before turning it 90 degrees to the left and attached it, he pulled the further piece as the two pieces of metal was pulled apart to create a crossbow's limb, he held it up as it turned larger. Quickly, he fired an energy arrow right at the Angel, who dodged it and threw a spear of light. "So that's what he meant." Liam got out as he dodged another spear. Running, he fired an arrow at the Angel, who dodged it and threw another spear. This time flying true, but missed him by an inch as Liam stopped on his tracks. Thank his Reinforcement to stop himself from being impaled.

He quickly reinforced his sight as he predicted her flight path. "Take this!" He fired a trio of arrows, one quickly pierced through her abdomen, another on her wing and another on one of her legs. Black feathers flowing through the air as Liam remembered another time when he was with his sister.

 _"Onii-chan! Look at those beautiful feathers!"_

 _"You're calling crows beautiful?"_

 _"Everything's beautiful if you imagine it. After all, God created everything to be beautiful, both inside and out. So you just need to imagine that crows are beautiful."_

That was what his sister meant. Liam looked at his crossbow. What would she do if she's in his place? Zeronos stepped towards the Fallen Angel as she coughed up blood. "End me…" She got out as Liam aimed his crossbow at her. "What are you doing? End me!"

 _"What should we do, Leah?"_

 _"Give him a second chance to live, Onii-chan. After all, just give him a chance to heal, he'll be flying back in no time!"_

'Second chances…' Liam knew he was doing a mistake as he sighed to himself before lowering his crossbow. "Go."

"What?"

"Go. Go before I change my mind. I'm giving you a second chance to rise." He glared at the woman as her eyes widened. He kneeled down to her as he stared at her. "I'm merciful, I'm sure that was what God will do if he gets a chance."

"Why? WHY!? I killed you!"

"Yet, you didn't. I'm not a psychopath, nor am I trying to be one. Just go." He stood up before he turned away, leaving the woman as he headed for Deneb before a red beam appeared behind him, causing the Rider to look behind to see the Angel demolished. Black feathers scattered across the wind.

 _"Onii-chan? Why did the man kill the crow?"_

 _"...Some times...People don't want to have...Nuisances, imouto…"_

 _"Can...We bury him?"_

 _"...Yes, we can."_

Turning to the source, it was the woman from before, her crimson red hair flowing as she stared at the Rider. "Why didn't you kill her?"

"Was there a need to kill her!?" Liam yelled furiously.

"Yes! She's a Fallen! She killed you!"

"So!? I gave her a second chance!"

"A second chance to kill you!" The woman responded as Liam growled. But he forced himself to stay calm, no use to get the better from his feelings, the dead would still be dead, no matter what he did, the Fallen would not rise again even if he avenged her.

"Doesn't matter now." He forced a sigh. "She's dead." Taking out his card, he let it off as it slowly began to dissolve into particles before disappearing. His armor's color turned grayscale before it shattered from top to bottom. "I just wasted a Card…" He sighed before he began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" A girl with a black ponytail asked as Liam twitched his eyes.

"Where else?" He asked as he took the overcoat from Deneb, who bowed his head slightly. "Home."

"You need to come with us." A girl with white hair and amber eyes coldly got out as she blocked his way.

"Buchou, wants to speak with you." Liam sighed as a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes added.

"After this, can I go?" Liam narrowed his eyes as Rias nodded.

"Of course, just so to be clear, we're going to have to do this privately." Liam raised his eyebrow.

"Eh?"

 **(Zero Knows Where He is)**

 **Occult Research Club**

"Let me get this straight." Liam got out as he sat on the single seated couch that was surprisingly comfortable during the explanation of what the fuck happened. "You're all Devils. Specified into Classes that are basically from chess?"

"Practically sums it up."

"And your brother is Lucifer?"

"He is the current Lucifer, so he lost the title of heir to my family." Liam took a deep breathe. There was so much for him to process.

"And I'm part of your peerage?"

"Yes, though you are a pawn, so…"

"I get what it does. What my potential, is so you don't need to tell me. I know chess." Liam said as he buried his hands upon his face. "I would say that I would know that I'll be a devil if I'm resurrected, but I wasn't told that I'll be in a peerage or shit."

"Wait who told you?"

"Hnnn...An old man." Liam half-lied, it was God, who told him that he was going to be a Devil, and he was old. So, it was a half-truth and half-lie...But where did the half-lie come from, oh wait, he didn't tell them who the man is...Meh.

"Do you know his-"

"Name? No, he didn't tell me." He interrupted, another one for the lying jar that his sister got for him for lying to her about what he has been doing behind her back. Rias seemed annoyed with his half-answers, considering he didn't give her a full answer.

"So, might I ask about your Sacred Gears?" Liam didn't flinch as if he expected that question, which he did.

"I have two Sacred Gears." One if the Zeronos Cards and Singularity are not the second Sacred Gear, since Zelzretch didn't even tell him about the second, cause of his stupidity. "One. Is my ability to reinforce materials and other such objects and apparently myself. Second. Is...You already know of it, don't you? Considering that you would've watched the fight."

"Pretty much." The blonde boy commented.

"Now, how about introductions? I'm not one to trust random strangers…" Liam asked as the others looked at each other.

"Very well, I'm Rias as you know me from the day I revived you." Liam quirked an eyebrow, of course, Rias would be the leader then or would be the one, who revives the dead otherwise known as the recruiter. "I am the King of my peerage." Figures.

"That is Kiba Yuuto. The Knight." The blonde in question bowed his head slightly.

"That is Akeno Himejima. The Queen." Said girl just winked at him as Liam swore he felt a stench of his sister's murderous intent being cast on him.

"The petite is Koneko Toujou. She's a Rook."

"The Bishop?"

"We don't have one." Liam quirked an eyebrow. No Bishop in a Peerage? "We haven't find a suitable member to be a Bishop, though I have one potential member in the future." She put her right pointer finger on her lips. "His name is Issei Hyoudou."

"...Who?" Akeno giggled out.

"Ara ara? Apparently, Liam-kun isn't familiar with our resident pervert." Liam twitched his eyes.

"Now why the hell are you going to recruit him?"

"He has a Sacred Gear that would prove to be useful for us in the future." Rias informed the new member. "Now are you in? Or are you out?" Liam stared blankly at the lady before he got up and walked towards the exit. "W-Wait! Where are you going!?"

"Home. Our deal's finished."

"But you haven't answer!"

"It should be clear, I accept." With that Liam closed the door. Rias just looked at him in bewilderment. What kind of guy is he? An idiot?

"Ara ara, appears we have a cold-hearted member, Buchou." Akeno smiled as Rias sighed to herself. What kind of pawn did she recruited to her peerage?

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Liam's Bedroom**

Liam was at his room, his hand was being patched up. How? He was a Devil, he was asked to bring Asuka, her necklace, which was a holy silver cross, that would hurt till the morning. Liam sighed as he clenched his fist and unclenched it. The bitterness of the pain was left in his mouth as he spat. "Fuck!" He banged his bedside cabinet as he looked at his hand, a red stain forming upon his wound.

With a 'Tch' of annoyance, he undo his wrappings that kept his wound hygienic and clean. He found no way to undo it, that led him to grabbing a scissor and cut it open.

Pulling every bit of cloth on it, he found his hand being knitted by what seemed to be blades.

'How the hell does this even make sense!?'

* * *

 **A/N: Heya! This is God90zilla Studios, namely Ken. Unannouncedly, I was feeling quite ill for the past few months and to...Get a few more entertainments, my brothers just patch up some Stories, just to keep some of the audience entertained and stuff. It's been...Five Months? I've stopped doing Fanfiction, just because of my physical sickness that was placed on my left Lung. Of course, you won't like other things, but I got my lung operated on and Hospital...Is not so Good. Since I didn't get Internet and I got no Microsoft Word of any programs to write, so I...Asked the others to patch up some stories.**

 **Anyways, this fic WILL contain some elements from the Fate series, though you can already see that. But that will only be limited to what is revealed in this Chapter and maybe something in the future. So, anyways, toodles.**

 **And remember, RR, and if there is a misspell or such, please let me know through PM and thus, see ya!**


	2. Zero Knows about Who You Are

**Kamen Rider Zeronos X Highschool DxD: Zero Knows**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider nor Highschool DxD**

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Dammit." Liam got out as he turned the alarm off. "Morning time." He grumbled, sighing, he promptly got out off bed before going to the shower. Putting his clothes, which were animal-themed, courtesy of Asuka's clothe picking, he turned on the shower.

Trickles of hot water decorating his face with droplets as they dropped down with each droplets they absorbed.

You're a Devil now.

He thought to himself. He sighed to himself. He considered himself as a human being, even after he's turned into a Devil, he still isn't one to believe in Angels and shit, only reading them in for what they hold was known as...Intriguing for him.

Devil, Angels, Humans...Fallens, weren't different from each other speaking honestly, they relate to one thing. They all make mistakes that they would soon regret. But something has been bugging him ever since his arrival. Is there a Zero Liner here?

The Zero Liner was one of the most useful thing for Zeronos, used to track down successful Imagins in the Singularity Points. He sighed to himself before he turned off the shower, taking his towel, he wiped himself, cleaning every part of him covered in droplets of water.

The only thing that would affect a Devil...Would be a cross and holy objects. From his deduction, that is. He looked at his hand, now the wound was covered in skin-colored blades. He eyed the wound for a bit.

My body…

He shook his head to shake off the words that were uttered upon his head. He exited the bathroom before he put on his uniform.

I am…

The words were swarming him as he shook his head. "Tch." He tch'ed in annoyance as he walked out of his room, his bag dangling down his right shoulder.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Liam was sitting by his desk as the school bell rang, the bell ending the school session as everyone got up to bow to the teacher before they readied to leave the school, while others would merely sit again for some extra classes, Liam in particular was told to wait till class ends for the meeting with Rias' Peerage.

Knowing how she is, she would be planning on something as Liam sighed at his fate. Dying twice, being reborn in a new world and then died to be turned into a devil...A two-way Devil and as Kamen Rider Zeronos. As if things can't get any worse. "Liam-kun, I'll be going home first, okay?" Alright, things did get worst.

"Asuka!"

"Don't worry, no girls would come after you." Asuka reassured. Though, that reassurance wouldn't make those girls, who have been staring at him from the door. Liam twitched his eyes as Asuka chuckled nervously. "Anyways, see you in the mansion." With that Asuka got up from her seat and went for the door as Liam whimpered to himself.

The girl just left as Liam slowly turned towards the door, in which held a lot of girls back as Liam twitched his eyes, one sentence going through his head. 'How the fuck, did I get this much girl!?' He had two choices to be honest to survive this ordeal. Run through the other door at the back of the room...Or jump off the window. He had reasons of not being with girls and one of those reasons are that he didn't want to lose his innocence just yet.

"Excuse me, ladies." A youthful voice came in as the young blonde boy from before, Yuuto came out from the door. "But, I need to have a talk with Liam-kun, privately." Liam sighed in relief as Yuuto came up towards him. "Liam-kun, follow me, will ya?" The boy smiled out.

"Damn you, Yuuto, you're a live saver." Liam breathed out in relief. The boy got up before following the blonde.

"Kyah! It's the Prince!"

"He's with the newcomer!"

"Marry me!"

"Make my children!"

'Shit.' Liam twitched his eyes as he passed the crowd before the two went down the hall. "How fast does the gossip travel around here?" Liam whispered. Yuuto chuckled.

"Quite fast around here, it should be no surprise, but since you're new here, I'm not surprised." Yuuto remarked as Liam twitched his eyes. "Further more, most of the boys here are jealous of you being with Asuka."

"Wait, what?" He turned to the blonde, who shrugged.

"She's one of the most popular girls. So, to be with her in your first day of school, it would seem that you are familiar with her."

Liam scratched the back of his head. "It's...quite complicated." He got out as he padded his Card Holder. "I'll explain it some time."

"I can't pry it, so...how about your Second Gear, that time...you stated that it was your Second Gear of time." Figures, Liam bit his lips as he mentally facepalmed.

"...You can say that my Second Sacred Gear...was given to me, so that I can activate it." Liam explained slowly. Taking out one of the Vega Zeronos Card, he pulled it out as Yuuto perked an eyebrow. "This is the Standard Card."

"Standard?"

"There's a more powerful version of it, but I don't have it." He lied. "The numbers of my cards are limited, so I can't use it continuously." He would have to get more from Observer if he runs out, but that would risk that he would be erased. But, the fact that he was a Singularity Point would mean that he can't be forgotten. Having his past self killed, would still mean that he would still be around. But the logic of having to use the power of Zeronos and the Singularity Point would intervene to create a logical explanation on what would happen when he use the power of Zeronos continuously.

"I see." Yuuto smiled. "Then, make every card worth."

"I'll try." Liam smirked as the two got out of the building and went towards an old school building, not too far from the Academy, Liam stared at the doors that were in front of him and Yuuto. Dark wood. Liam noted as the Knight opened the doors and led him towards the inside of the building before going upstairs and led the Rider to yet another double doors before opening it to reveal a room with a pair of single-seat couches and a big table in between with a couch. "This is a nice room." Liam commented, carpets decorating the room and lots of fancy decorations. "Where's Rias-san?"

"Ara ara, our guest has arrived?" A feminime voice came in as Akeno came out. "Fufufu, is our guest here, Yuuto-kun?" Akeno asked.

The Knight turned to the woman. "Yes, he has, Akeno-san." The sadist giggled as Liam turned to her.

"So, Liam-kun, is it?" Akeno giggled to herself. "We've introduced ourselves, but you have yet to introduce yourself." The woman smiled.

"Yes, I...Apologize." Liam cringed inwardly at the choice of words that his tongue has picked.

"Such attitude." She grinned out before she looked at what his left hand was holding. Though, covered, it still signaled that it was something important. "Are you holding your Second Sacred Gear?"

"...What if it is?" Liam gritted his teeth.

"Tell me about it." Her gaze was fixed upon Liam's eyes. Both of them staring through each other's eyes before Akeno recognized what Liam's eyes held within them.

Sorrow. Agony. The pure feeling of despair behind those eyes of hard ice. Giggling to herself, Akeno broke her stare upon Liam as Liam narrowed his eyes.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." She innocently got out before she went towards the couch. "Buchou is going to arrive shortly." Liam just looked at her with suspicion.

'She's figured out something. But what? It can't possibly be the Cards. What did she learn about me? If it was Reinforcement, then Rias...' He remembered how the crimson-haired girl approached him when he was dying, obviously she was spying on him and must have seen the duel between him and the Fallen. 'Would've told them.' His train of thought was interrupted by the double door that opened behind him.

"Liam?" It was Rias' voice as Liam turned to see her approaching him before passing him and sat by the couch. "Come. Sit." Liam eyed the woman before complying. Sitting by the single-seat couch, he placed his hands together, each finger in a knit-like position. "Now, continuing our meeting from yesterday-" She was halted when he raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Koneko's not here?"

Surprised by the question, Rias shook her head to focus. "No, she'll be here shortly." Rias answered. "Anyways, continuing. I would like to ask you about yourself."

"I'll do it if you answer my questions." Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Very well. Who really are you?"

"Liam Cryo. Age seventeen. Second Grader. A student from Second Grade B. When you make me a Devil, why did you revive me?"

"It's because that you have potential to be a good pawn in my Peerage, but when we searched you up, we found null void, but other than the fact that you proved to be a great pawn. Tell us more about your Second Sacred Gear."

"My Second Sacred Gear." He took out the Vega Zeronos Card before he placed it on the table. "Is what you would call the Zeronos Card. An item that allows me to transform to what you saw yesterday, Kamen Rider Zeronos."

"What is a Kamen Rider?"

"Ah ah ah." He moved his index finger sideways. "That's two for me. A Kamen Rider, in this case, Zeronos is one of the Riders that was sent to preserve time."

"Preserve time?"

"Is that a third question I hear?" Liam smirked. "I'll only ask you two more. Don't worry, I don't take that third if it is from your mind. Zeronos is one of the Riders that came to preserve time as I said. His power comes with a cost." 'Normally.' Liam thought, he paused for a bit. "The cost is not of materials, the cards, believe it or not. Are not created from random materials. Not metal. Not parts of creatures. It is made...From something that can't be replaced."

Rias quirked an eyebrow. What did he mean by something irreplaceable?

"It is made...From memories." The revelation made everyone widen their eyes. "So using one would endanger the memories of who remembers me. And sadly, there are not much that knows of my existence." He closed his eyes, mental pain scratching his mind.

"Not much?"

"The closest relations I have is with Asuka and her family. Your peerage is what would be one of the ones closest to me." Liam sighed.

"What about your parents?"

"Three." Liam stated, but the lack of questions he had would make it hard for him to think off another. "My parents, no, _relatives_ are dead." He coldly got out with nearly no emotions other than the obvious sorrow tone. "None of them survived from an accident. That is the limit I can give out for now." He didn't want to give out the information that led to his idea of suicide and such.

"...I...have no more questions."

"My turn. What are Sacred Gears?" Liam asked as Rias quirked an eyebrow. He doesn't know what a Sacred Gear is, but he explained _his_ without trouble. Putting that question aside, she answered.

"Sacred Gears are what you would call as God's Artifacts, the creation of God. These artifacts are scattered upon human, there would be more than one kind of said Sacred Gear. Yuuto's Sacred Gear is the Creation of Swords. Other than that, Akeno is a Fallen, who has been made my Queen, Koneko is a Nekomata that served under me."

"I can see that." Liam closed his eyes. Hoping for another question to pop out of his head. That was when a question popped out of him. "Is it necessary to wait for me to be killed?"

Rias didn't expect that question before she calmed herself. "Yes, I have to do it like that." Liam glared daggers upon the King before he sighed, shaking his head, his life is already bound to her. Wonder if that'll affect her...Probably not. The fact that the Singularity Point is a special figure in a timeline, there was nearly no way to erase, unless you destroy what caused him to be a Singularity.

What would be interesting, is whether or not the binds would affect the King and other pieces in the game. That would be something that he'll need to ask to Observer if he will ever meet him again. "So, I have to die in order to get recruited." Liam silently gritted his teeth as he sighed. "Any thing else I should know off"

"Nothing for now, other than the fact that you are a Devil." Liam sighed, his brain still deciding whether or not, it would be wise to reveal Vega Form. But, in the end of the day, it won't be necessary, since like Observer said. Vega has been altered, not as the extend form of Altair, but as an Anti-Devil form. Anti-Holy would not need to be revealed, but he still wondered if it would be able to damage Devils as much as Vega would with Angels and Fallens.

But one, he needed to be in edge of his limit to actually use a Corrupted Zeronos Card, instead of using Red, since it is an Anti-Holy form. For now, he would need to use his Standard Zeronos Cards. "But I think you forgot one question." Liam smiled as he retrieved his Zeronos Card. "No, two actually." The Peerage just narrowed their eyes. "Who was the man from before, who held my over coat? Can my Zeronos Card can be used by others?" Rias didn't even ask about those questions.

"Answer is the man from before is a butler of mine, Deneb." He didn't want to bring up the Imagins, unless it was necessary or they've figured it out themselves. "Second answer, no. They can't." Should be clear that they can't use his memories, since no one else can use it. "I think that's enough for today." He got up from his seat. "I'll keep in contact." With that he left. Rias and her Peerage looked at him.

"We didn't even know his number." Akeno giggled at her King's words.

"Ara ara, is that something you're wishing that you have?" Rias just shook her head. What did he mean that he'll keep in contact?

 _BRRRTTTTTT_

Rias blinked as she felt her phone vibrated, taking it out, she found an unknown number adding her with a message.

 _'Told ya, I would keep in contact.'_ The message said. Rias can only wonder how the hell he got her number.

 **(Zero Knows How)**

Liam was walking down to his mansion. Issei Hyoudou. A resident pervert. He stayed silent before he realized that he noticed a pervert was staring at Asuka during class, having brown hair and brown eyes. Liam twitched his eyes in annoyance as he sighed to himself, going off to Kuoh Academy was like digging his own grave. The hell was he doing? An Academy filled with Perverts and Fan Girls. 'Spot on, Asuka.' He smirked to himself before he walked away to his temporary household.

But he felt like he was forgetting something. Something important. He padded his Card Holder. Still there. What was it that he forgot? His phone was there. Cards are safe. What the hell is he forgetting?

...

...

"DENEB! Oh wait, he's with Asuka. Meh." He walked towards the mansion before meeting the resident-pervert when he was about to cross a junction. The two locked their eyes on to each other.

"YOU!?" The two pointed their fingers at each other.

"Eh?" Liam blinked to see a young girl with black hair tilting her head. "You two know each other?"

Liam stuttered as he didn't even predicted that a pervert would get a girl. It was something that we would be on the gambling machine. Since, his chances weren't that high up, since he was a pervert. "Sort of." Issei got out. "Ummm, who was it again? Ah, Liam!"

"And I'm guessing you're Issei." The two locked on to each other's eyes as the girl looked at them in a weirded out fashion. "Oh well, resident pervert, I better off get going." Issei got out from his stare as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Issei turned to the girl. "Let's go, Yumma." The girl nodded before the two went off, leaving Liam in a still-shocked form.

"How did he get a girlfriend?" Liam scratched the back of his head before he locked on the leaving girl, an unsettling feeling behind her presence, a feeling that he once felt before, but other than that, he shrugged and left for his household.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Liam's bedroom**

Liam was sitting by his chair as he read the book. History of World War Two, the title was written in an old-fashion style during the War. "And that's why the Schwerer Gustav was one of the most impractical weapons in history." He said to himself. "Damn those Germans building good guns, but have impractical uses." He scowled. He got up from his seat before he placed the book back to his newly-placed bookshelf that he requested to be brought to his room after going through the storage room.

His book collection was filled with everything about history and such, he was intrigued on history and weapons. Maybe some day, he would be a good history professor before he inwardly cringed on how many students would be sleeping in his class. Scratch that thought off. He would make a fine gunsmith, but who would be buying guns around here?

Liam sighed as he can't even make out his future. He shuffled around to find a good book, but failed to find anything that interests him for the time being before taking out his phone, which he nearly forgot about when he was about to let a tailor fix the clothes that he wore upon reaching this place. Good thing the tailor was good that he even paid extra for the woman. And yes, the tailor was a woman. Liam sighed at himself, he switched his phone on before swiping the screen, unlocking the phone.

The background he chose was simple, a dark blue sky with clouds all around the sky, black silhouettes of planes, helicopters, tanks and armored vehicles going around, firing at the non-existent enemies. He looked at the time, '17:01' it read. He wondered if there were Imagins around here, taking his bet outside, he quickly got out of his bedroom when he finished wearing his casual outfit.

A black shirt, his grey hooded coat and a pair of jeans. Walking to the front door, he picked up his sneakers before wearing his socks, which he put them by the sneakers. Just so that they won't get anywhere else. Not forgetting his newly-bought wrist watch and his pair of black gloves, he got out of the door. Just to find himself in a place with a lot of dust and the sky was given an aurora-like color.

Well, one theory solved. He just arrived in the Timeline location. A train horn blared out as the Zero-Liner propelled towards him before stopping. Liam whistled as he saw the bull-like steam locomotive time train. At the back was the form of transportation, Liam grinned at the train before he remembered about Imagins running through the city. Well, he didn't have any Rider's license to ride a motorcycle, so...Best for him to actually get that first before he goes around on his Rider Machine.

Walking back to the door, the train pulled away before leaving Liam by the door to the Real World. Walking past, he closed the door before opening it again to find the front yard as Liam walked outside, the sky was beginning to get dark as Liam looked around. No one was out now, feeling the need of a walk, he decided to walk towards the park, just to kill some time, since he's done the homework he was assigned with at school.

Walking slowly, he would find a rather uneasy presence that he felt was watching him, turning with his eyes reinforced, he saw no one, even after he double checked his surroundings, nothing. Having his guard up, he walked towards the park cautiously, while a figure just watched him from a good distance. Smirking, the figure disappeared from sight.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Park**

"Man, Yumma, this is the best date ever!" The young pervert yelled as he threw his arms up. The two were by the park as they looked at the sunset by the horizon.

"Yeah..." The girl smiled before she turned to Issei. "Hey, Issei, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Will you die for me?" The brunette just blinked with a flinch. Did his ears heard that wrong?

"What was that? Can you repeat that? I think I can't hear it correctly..." He asked as if he didn't hear. The girl's smile slowly turned to the malicious side as she went to his ear and repeated the sentence with a more silky and seductive tone in it.

"Will you die for me?" Issei felt like he was being hit by several tons of bricks upon his head. His heart skipped a beat, his brain halted as he tried to process the information and words that he heard as the girl laughed madly before her outfit tore off, her outfit turning into something that resembled a black bondage suit that revealed too much skin with a pair of black wings sprouting out from her back.

Issei just stumbled back as he looked at the newly-transformed woman. Her hair grew longer, her look was older than before and her face was completely changed from an innocent look to what resembles a psychopath, her overall look resembled a devil's. "I'd have to admit, I did have some fun today..." The woman's silky voice came out as Issei snapped from his trance. "Considering how naïve and childish you have been, thanks for the gifts too." The woman smiled as she looked at the bracelet that Issei got for her. "But, I guess I have to end you now." She reached out before a spear of light came out of her hand, the glistening red blood color screams out for blood as Issei widened his eyes.

"No wait-!" His words were interrupted by the spear's edge piercing through his abdomen. The unbearable pain spreading out through his body. Issei grunted as he looked at the Fallen. Her smile as she stabbed him was paining him as the spear disappeared before blood began to erupt from his wound. He soon felt his throat filled with blood as blood came out of his mouth. The boy soon fell backwards as the Fallen laughed.

'This is it.' Issei felt the life, going out from him. 'I'm gonna die...Am I really going to die like this?' That question was what popped out of his mind as an energy arrow came out from the blue, Yuuma, dodged the arrow as it passed through the fountain's water.

"Who goes there!?" Instead of an answer, more arrows began to fly out towards her, Yuuma was forced to fly off as Issei stared at the source, a green armored man, his mask covered his identity as he was evidently staring at the direction Yuuma has gone. Issei began to close his eyes as the warrior's green visors stared down towards him as he crouched.

'Dammit.'

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Liam**

Evidently, Liam gritted his teeth as he stared upon Issei's dead body. His brown eyes clearly being blank as Liam inwardly hit himself. "Dammit!" He yelled as he saw the feathers of the Fallen. Second Chances? Is it always the best thing to do? His walk at the park, turned into what would be said as a murder as he looked at his belt. 'Is it this easy for me to lose the Zeronos Cards? How does Sakurai Yuuto even deal with this kind of stuff?' He shook his head as a flier came out of Issei's pocket. A red light emitting out of the flier as it turned into a red glyph.

Staring at it, the glyph moved downwards before his King Piece arrived. "The fuck..." Rias came out of the glyph as she kneeled down to the dying boy. "How did you-?"

"Questions aside, we need to help him." Rias shook her head. Taking out a chess piece, the pawn and placed it upon his chest, she then began to start a ritual. "I, Rias Gremory, command you, Issei Hyoudou to be live under the name of the King!" A red glyph of her family symbol appeared below his body. "Rise and be reborn as a Pawn!" The pawn piece began to slowly be absorbed into Issei's body as the wounds began to fade, the eyelids then closed themselves as Liam looked in interest.

"So that's how you resurrect the dead to be part of your Peerage." He grinned as Rias nodded. "That's quite handy."

"Yes, but I've also...Given him six pawns." That got Liam to stop and gawk at her.

"SIX!?"

"Yeah, I gave two to you. Since, I would have to bet that you really rely on your second Sacred Gear." The fact that he didn't get any passive boosts would be annoying, but the reality of having to promote himself to other classes would be useful, as such, he didn't even bother to retort.

"...I guess, you can say that." He sighed out. He then ejected his card before letting it dissolve, Rias saw the card completely dissolve into particles as the belt disconnected as the armor shattered away. The belt suddenly shattering as Liam held it for closer inspection. Sighing, he put his hands into his pockets. "What now?"

"I'll bring him to his home, you do-"

"I live by Asuka's house, don't worry." Liam waved off, Rias taking a few moments to digest the information before shaking her head.

"I don't even know how you get to be with her."

"You can say that I just saved her from some perverts." Liam shrugged. "Not that big of a problem." Thankfully, the three perverts were jailed for...Attempted Sexual Harrassment, Attempted Kidnapping and an Attempted Murder, apparently one of them brought a knife, so what better way, but to assume that they were about to play with her body after they killed her?

Liam shook those horrible thoughts off as he looked at Rias. "Anyways, it's getting late, I'm not going to let Asuka worry about me." Rias nodded before...Carrying Issei by her back as Liam stared at her.

"What?" Was all she asked when she noticed Liam staring at her.

"Are you serious that you're going to his house and carry him like that?" His face was that of discomfort as Rias shrugged.

"Any better idea?" Liam just sighed before shaking his head.

"No no, just carry on." Liam waved off as Rias placed the perverted boy behind her back.

"So, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow." Liam nodded as the two parted ways.

"Hmph, no fun." A voice came out of the shadows. The figure yawned out as he continued. "Seems Fallen are not enough to impress me. Nenene, get down here, will ya?" Orbs of light came down from the sky as the figure absorbed them before sand came down to the ground with beings that looked like Moles with metal masks and metal claws, hooks and other kinds of weapons and wore what seemed to be leather tunics and a blue tight suit below them. "Now, cause some havoc, please." The child-like voice ordered as the beings spread out.

"At least a New Zeronos just came out." The figure chuckled to himself before disappearing.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Tomorrow**

As usual Liam and Asuka were going to school as Liam held the girl by the hand, just to ensure her safety and that nothing and that he means _nothing_ will be after her without him noticing and without him breaking their bones if need be. Upon reaching, eyes were ogling the two as Liam twitched his eyes. "Not used to being the main attraction, are you?"

"No...I would be what they feared in my school." He muttered below his breathe. His reputation on being the most violent and calm student was far more famous than the Student Council in his old school, people would respect him when he did what needs to be done when he sees something not right and something that was not allowed to be dealt with, meaning he beats up delinquents that were stepping the line and such.

"Feared?"

"Nevermind that. Let's just get to class quickly." Asuka nodded as Liam ignored the cries from the girls that tried to seduce him and things. Liam merely snarled quietly with Asuka sweat dropping at his passive aggressive warning that wasn't heard by anyone other than herself.

"You don't have much female friends huh?" Asuka giggled as she used the term 'female' other than girlfriend and partner along with fiancée.

"No, either my friends introduced them to me or I just accidentally meet up with someone and get along."

"Just like with me?"

"Yes, without the attempted harassment part." He answered as Asuka blushed at his statement.

"I-I can take care of myself."

"I don't care. I see something wrong, I take care of it, simple as that."

"Well, aren't you being like a bodyguard?" Liam didn't flinch at that judgement.

"Mostly, in my school, I was a bodyguard if someone was in danger and mostly I'll take drastic measure if it reduces the likeliness of someone getting hurt. Mainly, I refrain from killing." Asuka shuddered at the male that she was holding hands with. Pretty much all of the males were being jealous when they see the two. Things like 'He's so damn lucky!', 'Why is he here!?' or anything that goes by the line of 'Pretty boy' and 'Get lost'.

"So, you're here, only because my father told you too." Liam nodded. "Nothing other than that?"

"Other than me being your bodyguard in most situations? That's about it." Asuka just sighed at her friend.

"So, do you have any proposals from your old school?"

"No."

"No?"

"...There is one." Liam sighed as Asuka looked at him. "But she's gone." Asuka then grimaced as a shadow covered Liam's eyes.

"Best that I don't ask you anymore questions."

"That...Would be for the best." Liam nodded hesitantly.

"What's her name?" Asuka suddenly asked. "I just want to know, don't answer if you're not comfortable."

"Her name?" Liam stopped dead as he looked at her eyes. "Asuka."

"A-Asuka?"

"No, just trying to make you surprise." Liam grinned as Asuka flushed.

"D-Damn you!" She whacked him by the head, in which he held both his hands on the bruise.

"Itai! Y-Yeah, I deserve that. You just look so cute that I just wanna troll you." He chuckled. "No, I never asked her name, we just get along so well that we don't need each other's name to get along with, I'll just be calling her 'You'. Like 'What do you want?' then she'll answer with a 'How about that, senpai?' and so on." Liam smiled at the memory.

"So...No names?"

"I was a lot more colder and blunt back in my old days, I would rather ignore and speak with who I made friends with in Elementary then when I step up to Middle School, I would just be talking with them until I stopped school to fund my sister till I was sixteen then I moved here. Much to say, I just read books that my friends from school got me. Just Middle School and High School Text Books that they didn't need anymore."

"Ummm..." Asuka nodded in acknowledgment.

"You heard that right?"

"Y-Yeah, just...Surprised that you stopped school so suddenly." Liam smiled as he shook his head.

"I didn't stop suddenly, I just told my teachers that I won't be going to school, since I can't afford to pay my school and have to focus on working to pay my sister's-" He paused before he shook his head. "Never mind that last part."

"Huh?"

"We're here." The two just got to the class room as Asuka blinked.

"That was fast."

"Time flies fast when you don't notice it or have fun, and I assume you had fun hearing my stories."

"...Mostly it was pity."

"..." Liam closed his eyes. "I don't really need pity, Asuka." He stated as he looked to his seat, to see it being pulled off by a guy. Breathing deeply, he merely smacked the boy's head before he took the seat from him. Sitting down on his seat before he placed his bag by the table. "Every boy is a bitch, are they?"

"Well, not all of them are perverts." Asuka placed a finger on her chin. "Maybe, you'll find luck and find someone that doesn't go for boobs and stuff."

"Hopefully, the demands of boys wanting some butt smack are high right now." Asuka giggled.

"I wonder why." She got out with a sarcastic touch. She quickly tensed up as two boys with big builds approached them. "Liam-kun, run."

"...No." Asuka turned to him with a surprised look. "Time to show who's boss around here." He sighed as the two guys looked at him. "What do you want?"

"We're just here to tell you that Asuka is currently taken."

"Well, what a surprise." He sarcastically got out. "I'm not trying to be big, right now, but how about I give you an option. Go away or else." He didn't threaten them, he warned them. He was pissed right now that someone just said that Asuka was taken, even if she didn't have anyone in mind and was clearly against it.

"Or else?"

"Tch, I'm not wasting time with some snot brats." Liam spat at the boys, who clearly looked insulted.

"Why you-" He threw a punch at him as Liam merely caught it with his right hand. "What the-"

"I told you I don't waste time with trash." Liam shoved the boy back, he was clearly pissed at this point in which he cracked his fingers as glared at the young delinquent. "How about you get lost before I throw you off the window and tell everyone that your plan of pushing me off the window backfired to your death?" The two boys just shuddered as Liam's eyes went sadistic, a mere killing intent being shown off in his eyes.

"Run away!" The two boys scrambled out of the classroom.

"If you got a problem, just give me a call." Liam turned to Asuka, who was coughing up.

"That wasn't really necessary."

"Pretty sure it was." Liam rolled his eyes before he grabbed his seat and sat down. "I never want to sugarcoat things, but everything ends wrong for everyone, who tries and trespass a girl's privacy." He muttered out, enough for Asuka to hear it.

"You're never a kind person, are you?"

"Depends on who's talking." Liam breathed out. "I'm more of an overprotective law-enforcer."

"Gee, no dip, Liam-dono." Asuka rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright, who told you that?"

"Deneb did."

"Of course, he-Wait, you know him?"

"Hard to not notice a new butler in the house when he continuously comes into your room with a bowl of shitake mushroom rice." Asuka giggled, a vein on his head popped as Liam sighed to himself.

"What does it take to tell him not to make Shitake mushroom-based dishes?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Why? You don't like them?"

"No, I _hate_ them." Now Liam felt how Sakurai Yuuto has to deal with everyday.

"Aww, then I should ask the chefs to cook more for you." Liam paled as Asuka giggled at his reactions. "At least, I have to help you with your food, so you can eat mushrooms."

"God...Friggin damn it." Liam put both his hands upon his face. The school bell rung as school started, Liam, needless to say was very bored with the picking part from the guys with big build, least his experience on Middle school and his working days paid off. His reinforcement Sacred Gear needless to say has him covered in taking hits and such. And after a rough day at school, he decided.

"Best day in my life." Liam got out as he looked at Asuka in the cafeteria.

"Really?"

"No. More like the average-not-so-best-nor-worst-day-ever." He stated with an even face, untouched with any emotions. "Seriously, you thought I was going to like beating up trashes?"

"No, not really..." Asuka sighed before a boy came up to their table.

"Ummm, excuse me, is this seat taken?" He asked nervously. Liam saw the boy's golden brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Clearly, he realized that this was Asuka's younger brother, Kazuma.

"No, just take it." Liam waved off as the boy set his tray down to the table. "How's your day, Kazuma?"

"Umm, average, Liam-san." The young boy responded, his carbon toned hair with jade green eyes giving color to his nervous look. "I still haven't relax after all that long day."

"I can see that." Liam responded nonchalantly. Kazuma just looked sort of troubled, Liam being suspicious spoke up. "Something bothering you?"

"E-Eh? N-No, Liam-san. I'm just curious how you and Asuka met up." Liam was pretty sure that Asuka has explained to her siblings and mother about how they met. Although, his mother...has been waiting for Asuka to have a boyfriend for her grandchildren. That made Liam sweat drop when Asuka told him. But what gave it away was that Kazuma cast his eyes off him. "Alright, Kazuma. What really happened?"

"...It was the boys...again. They asked me to introduce them to Asuka-nee and they threatened that they would beat me up if I didn't." Liam twitched an eyebrow as he looked in frustration.

'What the hell is going on with this school!?' His hand was visibly shaking as the glass on his hand was nearly in the verge of shattering upon the force given to it before Liam sighed, a Reinforcement move given upon the glass cup, strengthening it, though still breakable. "Alright, who were they?" His smile was pretty much the smile that would be the smile from the Devil. Literally.

"Ano, Liam-san, you don't really need to."

"Don't really need to? I think that sentence has been overused for the past few days, Kazuma." Liam quipped as he set his glass aside and took a fork and twirled the spaghetti that was running cold from the fact that it has been sitting on the table for a pretty long period, five minutes or more. "Any one, who threatens anyone in the family, would have to answer to me first." And his selfless side began to appear.

"Wouldn't it be Keisuke-san?"

"Keisuke's not here, plus, I'm older than both of you and I swore to your father and mother that I would take care of both of you like Keisuke did, even though he was a jerk." Keisuke for him was a big jerk, but still honorable for his protection upon his siblings. Though, Asuka's father was always the Devil when Asuka tells him that someone was following her or stalking her. He would be going to his treasure room and take out his old hunting rifle, just to make sure that his daughter was safe.

'Luckily, I'm not a pervert.' He thought to himself. "Kazuma, mind if you...Tell me where I can find these 'boys'? I would really want to _visit_ them." The two siblings looked at each other with a wince when Liam bolded out the 'visit' in his sentence.

"A-Ano, you-you can find them by the Swimming pool, L-Liam-san." Nodding, Liam got off from his seat and began to walk out to the exit. "N-Ne, Nee-san, would it be appropriate if I call Liam-san, Liam-nii?"

"...At this point..." Asuka just sweat dropped at the boy's question. "I don't even know." The two shared a nervous chuckle as they thought of those poor boys that were receiving the fight they'll never forget.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **After School**

"L-Liam-nii-"

"Please stop using those honorifics."

"L-Liam-san..."

"Good enough."

"Was it really necessary?"

"It was more than necessary, they deserved it." Liam responded as he, Asuka and Kazuma were walking to their household. "Hey, Kazuma, mind telling me why you prefer going to school alone?"

"W-Well, you see..."

"Kazuma has a tendency of having bad luck." Asuka finished as the younger sibling

"Y-Yeah, pretty much the reason." Liam just wiped his forehead from the sweat.

"Were you cursed or something?"

"I-I think it's when I found a black cat that bad luck has been in my life."

"Wasn't that been from your birth?"

"...I-I don't know, nee-san." The two elders just sighed at the youngest of them.

"I can relate you to someone I know, y'know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though, I'm not sure if you're ever going to meet him." Nogami Ryotaro was the person that he saw has a sheer amount of bad luck. Getting stuck in trees, seriously. How the hell did he manage that? "But anyways, if you get into trouble, just call me." Kazuma hesitantly nodded as the three continued walking. Till Liam remembered. "A-Ah! I forgot about the club that I was supposed to go to!" He yelped as Asuka and Kazuma looked at him.

"You joined a club?"

"Y-Yeah, a-anyways, I'll be coming home late for the day! See ya at the household!" He ran towards the school as Asuka and Kazuma sighed to themselves in amusement.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Liam**

"Shit! Sorry, I'm late!" Liam shouted as he entered the Club Room. He spotted the whole Club with Issei within them. All of them having wings sprouting behind them. "Oh...Am I interrupting something right now?" He asked with a blank look as Rias sighed, Akeno giggled with Yuuto chuckling.

"Nothing in particular, say can you stretch out your wings?"

"Wings?" Liam just realized what she was implying as he opened his mouth in an 'O' fashion before answering. "No."

"What?"

"I don't think I can." He never felt such a feeling before. "Does it come out automatically or do I have to do some sort of ritual to do it?"

"Well, it should open upon instinct of seeing other devils..." Rias shook her head. "I think you're one of the Rejects."

"Rejects?"

"Devils that can't have wings. Like I said, some rituals just had flaws and caused the resurrected to not have the ability to sprout their wings." Liam twitched his eyes as his face turned down.

"Can't believe that it happened to me." Liam got out before remembering the man's words.

 _"You have the power that no one else have, but that power would be useless unless you train and your biological being will stay that of a human, no demonic wings and such."_ Was that a price upon using the power of Zeronos? If it was, then the power would be a lot more useful than having wings. But...one question lingers upon his head.

Who was Observer? If he is his future counterpart, where is the counterpart of him from this World? If it wasn't who was he? If he isn't him from the future, who was he? He was only aware that Sakurai Yuuto was Zeronos' Future Counterpart, but what about Observer? Was he the future counterpart of him or the future Counterpart of himself in this world? Those questions would haunt him about Observer.

The mysterious man, who merely observes. The Observer. His choice for a name was spot-on.

A shudder came down as his spine felt a chill. Turning about the window, he saw it. A man shrouded in darkness, standing by the rooftop as Liam blinked to see him vanish. Seeing that only makes him feel a headache. "Anyways, Rias-san-"

"Call me Buchou, Liam."

"Hai hai Buchou-san." Liam simply sighed to himself before he got to the seat beside Koneko. Rias sighed at her second newest recruit, while he was cold, he was also...Weird. "Just carry on. I can't spread out my wings..."

"Anyways, the way we now work is that we grant people's wishes for a price that we both agree on and form a pact. Usually, it would be by people drawing magic circles to summon us, but that way is too complicated, nowadays we make house calls and personal delivery." Liam sweat dropped on that statement.

"Really? House calls?"

"Yes, we make house calls."

"...This is really bugging me right now." Akeno giggled at that remark.

"Ara ara, our newcomer thinks that being a Devil now is very weird."

"Damn right I am, I mean grant wishes, I can see that, but doing house calls and personal delivery? This is turning from Demonic Devil Works into Personal Delivery Man Services!" Liam groaned out. "But anyways, I'm behind schedule for my house works, so-"

"Wait, house works?" Liam inwardly cursed himself at that mention. Rias was looking at him in a weird manner.

"Yeah, I kinda work in my house as a chef for me and some of the inhabitants."

"Oh my, I never thought the cold boy would work as a chef." Akeno mused out as Liam frowned.

"Really? I'll just head home now. I'll just be worry about myself, anyways, see ya." Liam left off to leave as he went for the door before opening it when he saw something that he shouldn't have. "Fuck." He cursed himself as he looked at the clock, Five o'clock past five minutes and five seconds, his eyes twitched as he closed the door before opening it again as he left.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

Liam was walking down the road, bag on his shoulder. Padding his left waist, he felt his Card Holder still there. "What did I drag myself into?" He asked himself as he looked at his right hand that was covered by a glove. The hand that was used to kill his first victim. He sighed to himself as he felt a presence. He rolled to the right as he dodged a quick blur that tried to strike him.

A moleman with a blue tight suit with a brown leather coat, metal claws and a metal mask. A pair of red lens decorating his mask. "Imagin?"

 **"Ooooh, Zeronos. This will be fun."** The mole brought its claw out. Liam widened his eyes before he threw his bag onto the sides, throwing off his coat, he took out a Zeronos Card out of his Card Holder. The Zeronos Driver materializing in his hand. Throwing it around his waist, the belt connected as he moved the tab to the right.

Looking at his Card hesitantly, he stared at it before he got the magic word out. "Henshin!" He inserted the card into the Driver as it declared.

 **ALTAIR FORM!**

Two holographic tracks came out of the blue before a black bodysuit materialized, the Plat Form of Zeronos forming upon Liam as armor pieces placed themselves upon the chest, the silver tracks turned gold as a pair of bull heads came down the tracks on his faceplate. The heads folded as they turned into a pair of green visors. The suit finished materializing before a wave of energy came out of his suit.

"Saishou ni teoku, ore wa ka-na-ri tsuyoi." He casually stated as he took out his right equipment that looked like a handle before twirling it and placed it by the blade-part as he took the whole sword out. "Heh, entertain me at least." He twirled his sword as he spun around towards his opponent, who just stared at what the hell Zeronos was doing before he slashed the Imagin square by the chest. A diagonal slash. Followed by countless more.

 **"Gah! Stop it!"**

"Nah, come on, are you weak or something?" Zeronos mocked as he continued slashing the Imagin before two more came out of the shadows. "Ganging up on me?" He used his sword to block both of their strikes. "Give me something entertaining at least." He threw their claws upwards as he used the momentum to swing his sword to the right before he strike them horizontally from the right, right by the chest as the two Imagins flew out. The first mole Imagin grunted before dashing right at Zeronos, who quickly took notice before he ducked down before using his foot to trip the Imagin.

"C'mon." He swung his sword in a mocking way as the Imagins ran towards him. Liam sighed as he took out the handle part before putting it into a trigger form. Pulling the piece that was placed by the blade, the two edges turned into crossbow limbs as he held it up. The crossbow turned larger as Liam fired bolts of energy at them. The bolts made contact as Liam looked at the crossbow.

"...Tch. Come at me!" He readied himself before twirling his crossbow, the Imagins ran towards him before getting impaled by spears of light. "What the-" Turning to the sky, he saw a pair of black angel wings. "Fallen Angel..." Liam spoke out. "What do you want?"

"Tch, is it not clear? I'm here to hunt you down, Stray!" Stray? Whoever was Stray was of course, the one, who attacked first.

"Huh? If that's true, just try your luck." Liam mused to himself. The Angel glared at the masked man before he produced a spear of light and charged dead right at him. That was when the two clashed and the night was filled by their clash.

The Clash that Zero Knows about.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Rias Gremory**

Rias was feeling a wave of discomfort. As King, she would naturally bound herself to her Servants, but after that day. After Liam joined her Peerage. She had been receiving strange dreams in her sleep. Some disturbing dreams. Normally, she wouldn't receive these kinds of dreams, even with Issei and her other Servants. But something in the young man disturbed her. As a Devil, she would be something that would be a figure that holds more power than a human. But, Liam on the other hand...

Something didn't feel right. Even before being a Devil, she always received the warnings through her Instinct. Danger. That's what Liam was. A Dangerous Being, who now serves her. Being a cold and weird pawn in her Peerage. A little personal too.

But her dreams. Her dreams were more of a vision of his life. A barren land. A land filled with ruins. A man, who struck himself with weapons that she couldn't recognize. Out of the frustration of losing one's self along with his families and those close to him. He has gone through worst, she concluded. Liam, was truly something that was out of her league, even as a pawn that possesses two Pawns only.

She felt that he was holding back a lot more power than she thought. Upon fighting the Fallen Angel, she felt that his powers would've easily crushed the Angel. But it seems that he hasn't unlocked the true potential of what he was given.

"Thinking about the cold boy again, Buchou?" Rias shook her head as Akeno perked up behind her.

"Akeno-"

"I know I know." Akeno giggled. "The boy's more than meets the eye. He has a potential."

"It would be a problem if he gets stronger."

"But it doesn't seem like he has some ill intents." Akeno pointed out. "Besides, he was only annoyed when I teased him." She grumbled out. "Other than that, the boy is loyal to those he befriends."

"What?"

"You didn't notice? He's been with Asuka Ryusaki, the untouchable idol. He has been overlooking her and chased away perverts from what I heard. He is rather interesting in that kind of topic, but shame he's dense."

"Dense?"

"To put it, he's _very_ dense." Yuuto sighed out as he came by. "But other than that, he only refers others as his friends and nothing else." Rias knitted her hands together.

'Liam Cryo, just who are you?'

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Den-Liner**

"Seems like our young candidate has been doing things." An old man with a blank look, black hair and a formal uniform commented as he took a spoon off his fried rice plate, the center being given a flag of the Den-Liner on it. "How is he doing, Observer?"

"Meh, he's doing good." Observer shook his head, but he soon gave out a 'tch' of annoyance. "But I could've wished that he wasn't one to actually be a Devil."

 **"A Hero is a two way route. One is to protect those who are innocent. Second is to protect those he cares about."** God interjected. **"Besides, he's more suited with the second part."**

"Indeed." Observer nodded at the statement. "I won't let him to where I am now."

"You lack confidence, Observer-kun." Owner sighed.

"False, I have them." Observer calmly stated. "I just never showed it."

"You're just that emotionless."

"I've thrown them away, since I've came here." Owner got out another sigh before he took another spoon off his fried rice before the flag on it fell down, Owner gasped at the sight as he sighed in defeat. "Better luck next time, old man." Observer grinned out.

 _ **"To all passengers that are about to leave the Den-Liner, please pack your belongings before leaving. Thank you for riding on the Den-Liner and we hope to see you next time."**_ A woman with short black hair with a pink streak, a maid outfit with a cheerful smile said through the Speaker.

After that announcement, the train then stopped upon its destination. "I should now leave." He got up from his seat. "God, pardon my leave."

 **"See you soon, Observer."**

"As well to you, Kami-sama." He took his leave as God chuckled.

 **"Such a pity, he didn't tell me his name."**

"Observer-kun doesn't want any of it." Owner stated as he looked at the flag. "He has been dedicated on losing nothing and that is what he'll keep doing. Anyways, I shall be taking a jog now." God scoffed at the man as he left.

 **"Observer, what did you mean by letting Liam-kun to where you are? Are you him from the Future?"** A strong disagreement sounded on his head. **"No...It can't be."** God just anticipated the worst as a new passenger came in.

A young woman by her teens, having a light brown toned hair, a pair of D-cup breasts and a fair skin with blackish-blue eyes decorating her face. But her bangs were placed by the right side of her face with a ponytail behind her head. She wore a black soft long-sleeved turtle neck shirt with a pair of blue leggings that went to her feet. A pair of dark blue boots with a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Yokoso! Ticket please." The maid girl cheerfully requested as the girl gave out a black wallet-like flip card. "Ahh, a VIP, can I ask your name?"

"I'm Sakura. Pleasure to meet you." The girl bowed slightly.

"Enjoy the ride!" Asuna gave out a slight nod before finding a seat. The Maid girl then got to the train phone before she turned it to speaker.

 _ **"Den-Liner is about to leave, passengers, enjoy the ride! Arigatou gozaimasu!"**_ The Owner then came in before he sat down as the Den-Liner began to move again. Owner just sat as the newcomer, Sakura sat down as the maid brought a plate of fried rice with a flag topper on it.

"Here you go, Owner~!" The maid smiled.

"Thank you, Naomi. I wonder how young Liam would fair in the new realm, he is in." Owner smiled before he dug in, the maid, Naomi then passed a cup of coffee to Sakura as she bowed in thanks to the maid.

* * *

 **And whew! To patch this up in a short amount of time, it's actually exhausting. But just in time for 2018! Well minna-san! That's a wrap for this Chapter! See you next time, minna-san!**

 **And remember! R &R!**

* * *

 **OMAKE - A Game of Poker and I don't know what is happening right now.**

"So, Liam-kun, are you ready?" Asuka challenged Liam to a game of poker, something that Liam has never done before.

"Yeah, let's do some Poker." He randomly got out.

"Alright, wise guy, raise or fold?" Liam stared at the other opponents, Kazuma and the butler, Hanzou. Liam gazed upon his cards. A King of Hearts, a Queen of Spade, a Five of Clubs, an Ace of Hearts and a Two of Diamonds.

"...Hmmmm, yes." The players quickly exchanged gazes.

"What?" Asuka enquired as Liam responded.

"Go fish."

"Do you know how to play poker, Liam-kun?"

"Do you know how?" Liam asked back at her. Asuka exchanged gazes with him.

"Yes...You go fish." Everything at this point, barely makes sense now.

"Nee-san, don't you know how to play poker?"

"Shut up, Kazuma, you don't know how to play it either." Kazuma just shrunk.

"I know!" Kazuma retorted as he picked up a Queen piece. "Queen to B5." Everyone just looked incredulously at the piece.

"Hey! I see that Ace on your sleeve!" Asuka pulled out a Bishop out of Kazuma's sleeves. At this point, everything becomes a lot more blurrer as Hanzou sighed.

"How could you know? You sunk my Battleship!" He spouted as he took out the Battleship piece from the game of Battleship.

"I roll a seven!" Liam declared as he looked at his pair of dice. "That means I can get my Servant - Gilgamesh to attack your Queen!"

"Nu-uh! You activated my Trap Card!" Liam looked at shock at the Trap Card that opened up.

"NO! Not a Deuce!"

"Go! Charizard!" Asuka yelled as she threw out a Charizard piece into the table. "And I equip him with Royal Straight Flush to have him use Hyper Beam!"

"But wait! Your Charizard needs to recharge!" Kazuma pointed out.

"NO!" Asuka wailed out as Kazuma took out a card.

"And I'll use Possession to take that Charizard from your hands!"

"Not so fast, Kazuma-dono, but I use the Spell Card, steal to take that Spell Card from your hands!"

"Not to dim down the mood, but I used 'Restart' and checkmate." Liam spoke up as the three players looked at him. His hands were filled with an Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack and a 10 of Spades. "Royal Straight Checkmate Flush." He placed his Rook and Knight on the table, a King present in front of them with a Queen behind them. "But a Checkmate can't lose the presence of an Aerial Domination Fleet. So, I'll have my Fighter Swarm to attack your swarm of Grimms." He took out a silver piece that depicted a swarm of fighters from World War Two and the Post War. The piece was given a fairly detailed piece with the planes being connected by micro-sized wires that kept them in touch.

"Game Over. Also, Tactical Nuke Incoming." He grinned as he took out the Instant-Win Card, which had a mushroom cloud explosion as its artwork.

"HOW!?" The three yelled to him.

"Beginner's luck." Liam chuckled out. He took out a bag filled with Yen papers and Yen coins that he got from the table as the three looked at the formation that he placed them in. How in the World did he manage that?


	3. Zero Knows about the Nun

**Kamen Rider Zeronos X Highschool DxD: Zero Knows**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider nor Highschool DxD**

* * *

Liam was twitching his eyes in frustration, clearly he was familiar with the term, fangirls. But he was pissed on how they swooned over him. And today was one of them, in which he barricaded himself in the janitor's room. Door being barricaded by shelves, he took out his phone when he phoned the Headmaster regarding this. It was barely the time for school to start! For Fuck's sake!

Needless to say, the Headmaster was quite impressed on how Liam was able to survive this mess. Currently, Liam was panting as he blocked the door to the corridor as bangings were heard, clearly seeing no reason to hide his voice, since he lost the element of hiding, he began yelling. "Go away!"

"Not until I get a touch of your skin!"

"Kyah! He sounds so manly!"

'Fuck my Life.' Liam cringed as he continued blocking the door when the phone vibrated, taking out his phone, he got the text from the Headmaster.

 _How are you holding up?_

Liam twitched his eyes as he let go of his right grip before he began texting back.

 _Not good_

Obviously, him being in a Harem is too much. 'Am I so fucking handsome right now!? I feel like killing myself or scarring myself to just get away from this kind of attention!' Liam gritted his teeth.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

Liam was sneaking around the corridor, after using the ventilation system to escape, he has been sneaking out of the school, tiptoeing through the corridors before he heard a pair of footsteps. He desperately looked around before he spotted a rubbish bin. Seeing no more hiding places, he quickly jumped in and didn't fit in.

'Fuck!' The footsteps came closer as a familiar girl came out. "Asuka!" The girl stopped as she looked at the male.

"Liam-kun? What are you-?"

"No time! Listen! I need to get out of here!" Asuka stifled a laughter as she looked at him.

"Alright, pretty boy-"

"Oi!"

"I'll get you out." She looked around before she grabbed his hand. "Just be quiet." Liam nodded in response. The two just eyed the junction before going towards the stairs. "Wait here." The girl just came down the stairs to see girls searching for Liam. "Hey girls! I think I saw Liam-kun in the toilet!"

"Oooh, the toilet trick huh!? He's not gonna get away this time~" The leader then pointed towards the nearest male toilet with a dramatic finger. "Banzai!" The girls quickly took off before Asuka breathed in relief.

"All clear." She whisper shouted. Liam came down the stairs as the two ran for the exit. The Headmaster gave Liam the chance to exit school, considering that girls were going after him that he couldn't even study or even get to class without being chased after, thus making his school days nearly pointless until a restraining order to all girls sides Asuka and the Occult Research Club, so that Liam could be in peace...Or at least one piece. The two quickly took a turn for the exit before the two stopped as Asuka took a peek outside the door. Girls.

"Plan B?" Asuka nodded at Liam's question as they bolted towards the stairs before going to the roof. By the back of the school was empty and Liam having the skill to free run would be able to get out of the school perimeter as the two quickly went down the water pipe that went down the building as the two quickly went up to the fence and began to climb. Nearly reaching the top, the fan girls were back.

"Stop him!" Liam paled as he quickly jumped down before Asuka reached the top of the fence.

"Jump!"

"U-Uh...I'm scared!" Liam just sweat dropped as he held his arms out.

"I'll catch you, now hurry!" Asuka hesitantly looked down before looking at the fan girls.

"Alright!" The girl jumped down before Liam caught her...And fell.

"Oof! You're...heavy." Liam remarked as Asuka blushed before Liam forced himself to get back up and carry her in a bridal carry.

"E-Eh!? What are you doing!?"

"I'm saving you, dummy!" Asuka blushed as the male ran towards the mansion. Well, until that Restraining Order for him comes, he needs to stay under low profile. A trip to the Clothes Department would be nice at least. If he had the money to get off the fangirls until the Order comes to him.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Much Later**

Liam looked around before he gestured Asuka to come out of hiding, both were wearing a different set of clothes, until the Restraining Order comes for him, he was freed from school apparently, but he still receives extra lessons for lessons he would be missing, along with Asuka, who was asked to keep an eye on him, since she was the only girl, not to come swooning over him.

Liam was currently wearing a pair of glasses that entirely recreates his facial appearance, a blue shirt with the logo of the silver 'Jurassic World' logo, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless coat with a pair of black sneakers. "This would suffice the need of undercover."

"Sure would! Told ya that you would like the outfit!" Asuka smiled, while wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a blue skirt that reached her knees with a pair of black boots.

"Are you sure that this wouldn't make a dent to your account?" Asuka just frowned.

"It did, I just spent a quarter of my money on the clothes. But, if it's necessary, I wouldn't need to be disappointed." Asuka shrugged. "Besides, if the money isn't used, it would be worthless." Liam blinked at the statement.

"True that. But, aren't there anything you want to buy?" He asked as the two went through the neighborhood.

"Not that I could think off as of for now." Asuka answered as she looked at Liam with a smile. "But I think you have~" Liam just looked away with a slight blush.

"Asuka."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Liam blinked.

"What secret?" Asuka just blinked at him before looking ashamed. "Asuka?"

"It's...something I shouldn't pry is it?"

"What did you do?"

"...I looked through your phone..." Liam gritted his teeth. He honestly felt like snapping at the young girl, but seeing her shamed look, just made her...innocent. "I'm sorry."

"..." With a deep sigh, he cast his eyes down to the pavement. "It's alright, just..." Liam turned to the girl's face. "Tell me next time, okay?" Asuka mutely nodded at the male as he smiled at her response. "...You..." Asuka blinked as Liam began to assemble words upon his brain. "Remind me of her."

"Eh?"

"You remind me off my sister." Liam took out his phone. The Background on the phone appearing to be him with his family, a young-looking father slinging his arm on his wife with a grin, having blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar on his left eye, the mother having an amused smile on her face with her brown hair, the majority of her bangs being swept to the right with a streak of deep blue, her hair tied into a ponytail, in front of them were three children. One was a younger Liam looking like he was eight, beside him was his twin brother, Lian, having darker brown hair with a pair of dichromatic eyes, the right being pale blue with the other being grey. His face stuck in a frown, the middle was the youngest of them all. A young girl barely five years old with short brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. "Heh, time flies by without you notice it." He quoted. "I'm not even sure if I lived my life through."

"Liam..."

"Don't worry, Asuka." He turned to the sky as he looked through the clouds. "I would live..." He whispered as they walked through before hearing a squeal. The two teens flinched before running towards the source, where they encountered a pair of men robbing a young girl, who looked like a nun. "Oi!" The young man ran towards them, the two men turned to see a fist coming to their face.

Face meet Fist.

The force was enough to throw the two off their feet. "Asuka. Take care of her." The young woman nodded before she looked towards the nun and helped her get up.

"Can you walk?" The nun nodded as Asuka led her to safety.

"H-How about him?" The nun asked hesitantly, Asuka turned to the man before smiling.

"Liam-kun can take care of himself." Asuka assured. "He always do."

The two men were getting up as Liam took a fighting stance. "Why you!" Liam smirked before he gave the two a 'Come at me' gesture as the two ran at him. Liam quickly parried a blow from a man before giving him a jab to the chest, knocking the man off his feet. The other man quickly put him into a deadlock as Liam struggled to release him, the other man got up as he laughed before taking out a pocket knife, looking at what he could do. Liam grabbed the hands before he jumped and sent a kick to the man's guts before he threw his leg behind and kicked the man's rear before he got both feet to the ground and jumped before he threw man off with the help of the gravitational force.

Liam flicked his hands before he threw a glare at the two men. "Get out of here or else." His warning was crystal clear as the two men shuffled before running away, screaming. With a sigh, he quickly turned to the girl. "You, alright?" The young nun nodded before she looked at the man.

"Y-Yes, thank you." She bowed before she looked at her scattered belongings. Liam looked down as well before he helped her tidy them up.

"Can I ask your name?" Liam asked as he turned to the nun.

"U-Um, Asia Argento, sir." The nun answered.

"Asia...Just call me Liam next time, alright?" Liam smiled at the nun as he gathered her belongings.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **SirZechs Lucifer**

SirZechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans was in his library as he heard of what happened in Kuoh recently, a massive energy spike. It was estimated to be at least as strong as a Longinus Sacred Gear. With a new addition to his sister's peerage. It was too much of a co-incidence. An energy spike right after the day that his sister recruiter another member.

SirZechs just looked at the letter from Ajuka Beelzebub. Longinus. To have a powerful Sacred Gear that was considered as a lost Longinus Sacred Gear would be a big advantage, but on the other hand, there would still be a chance of betrayal from the man.

The photo of Liam in his school outfit was placed by the table. "Liam Cryo, who are you?" The photo of Liam in his Zeronos Altair Form, who was fighting the Fallen Angel yesterday night on the table.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Liam**

Liam was walking Asia down the street as he turned to Asuka, who had a smile on her face. "Nene, Asia, where are you going?" The three had just walked out of the alleyway as Asia answered.

"I'm going to the Church, I've been assigned there." Asuka pressed her finger to her lips.

"Ahh, that one Church on that hill? Are you sure?" Asia nodded.

"Yes. T-Thank you for your generosity, sir and ma'am." Liam waved it off.

"Just call me Liam, Asia-chan." He smiled. "And the girl is Asuka."

"Pleasure to meet you, Asuka-san." The nun bowed. "Our meeting must be blessed by God. May he bless you." Liam felt an uncomfortable aura around him. He shuddered before he bowed to her.

"May _he_ bless you." The man responded. A bitter taste leaving his mouth, no not bitter taste, but hateful taste. The nun then said her 'goodbye's before leaving. "She really is something huh?" Liam smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, she's really innocent." Asuka commented.

"And naïve to be honest." Liam added. "Like you." Asuka twitched an eye before she flushed.

"H-Hey!" Asuka barked out. "I'm not naïve!"

"That's a fact." He grinned at the girl before running off.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" She yelled before going after her room neighbor.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

The two were now in the mansion as Liam sighed. "Do you really need to hit me that hard?" Liam asked as he winced at the top of his head that the woman hit him at.

"It is necessary." Asuka huffed before turning away. The two were at the male's room as he reached for the teapot to pour some more tea on to his cup.

"Tea?" Liam offered out. Asuka nodded as she read the book that she held. "What are you reading?"

"How to model clothes, Liam-kun."

"Eh?" Liam sweat dropped at her answer. "M-Modeling?" Asuka put on a pout.

"You have a problem with that?" Liam quickly shook his head.

"Nope! Not at all!" He answered with haste. 'Though you'll do good as a damn bodyguard.'

Asuka smiled. "Okay, how about you be the first model?"

 _Victim?_

Liam instantly paled at the question. "Ummm, no. Please no." Liam waved his hands out. "How about Kazuma?" Liam chuckled nervously.

"...Fine." Asuka gave in. Liam was very hard to work with when he was the victim. Other boys would do anything just to get in his shoes. That made Asuka giggle. Liam sure was different than the majority. "You're very easy to troll, y'know?"

Liam twitched his eyes before he slumped. "You threw the words back at me." Liam laughed out.

"Also, Deneb has been very worried about you doing something." Asuka placed a glare at the boy. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Liam widened his eyes. "Nope. Not a chance." He stated his answer.

"Then how about if I throw this out?" She took out the Zeronos Card Holder in which Liam widened his eyes.

"How did you-"

"You're very dumb, Liam-kun."

"...Fine." He huffed out. "That's...something that is very precious to me."

"Precious?"

"It helps me fight." Liam answered with a serious tone. "Do you want me to explain everything about it?"

"..." Asuka breathed. "It would be for the best."

"Those are Zeronos Cards." Liam began. "An item that is used to...transform."

"Transform?"

"I can't do a presentation here or just use my Card." He sighed out. "...I can't prove it here. I don't want to let anyone get involved."

"...I understand, but Liam..." Liam turned to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"...Ummm, I dunno...But..." She trailed off before she finished her sentence. "Would you die for me?" Silence filled the room as Liam began to chuckle before going full on laughing.

"What are you asking? Isn't it obvious?" Asuka just let her eyes down as if he said 'no'. "Of course, I would." Asuka turned to him in surprise as he ruffled her hair. "Why ask that? As long as I see you happy and alive, I'll just be as satisfied." He grinned at her.

'...Maybe he isn't as bad as he seems.' Asuka smiled softly at him. "Also...I just realized."

"Huh?"

"I never thanked you for saving me."

"You didn't? It's alright though, just by-"

"I know I know, but I want to make it up to you if I can." She quickly pulled his face towards her before she kissed him by the cheek. "How was it?"

"...Eh?" Liam got out as he pinched himself. "I'm not dreaming..." Heat began to enter his face when he flushed red.

"Of course not, idiot." She giggled. "That's just the thanks from me."

"I never thought it would feel that good."

"You never got kissed before." Liam let out an amused smile before shaking his head.

"My girlfriend died just when I realized we loved each other." Liam looked out towards the door of glass that stared towards the night sky. He got up before he opened the door. Asuka followed him out as she stood next to him. "Heh, it would be sad right? I'm an idiot. I'm too much of an idiot to realize that I loved her and she loved me. All I know was that we were together for a few months." Asuka stood silent as he continued.

"You would be laughing at me right now, a boy, who can't save anyone in his life. I'm pathetic, y'know?" He got out with a bitter smile. Asuka let out a tear before she said.

"No."

Liam froze before turning to the girl. "No?"

"You aren't pathetic." She got out before slapping him by the cheek. "How can I laugh at your loss? You lost your family and your loved one, I can't just laugh at you. You're an idiot. But I can't call you an idiot for being a man that can't save his family and girlfriend." Liam stayed silent before he softly smiled, his emotions broke through the shock of what just happened.

"...Arigatou..." He softly got out. He turned to the stars as he got out. "Those are the stars." He pointed to a pack of stars. "Those are the stars that I always looked up to when I think about my family."

"Liam..." She murmured before placed her head to Liam's shoulder before pulling herself closer to him. "Don't die on me." Liam chuckled softly as he got out.

"I can't keep solid promises." He responded as Asuka got a dry giggle out.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

"You called me, Buchou?" Liam asked as he entered the room. A simple phone call from Rias when she forgot to place the Gremory Seal upon him.

"Yes, you see, I noticed that you were..."

"Depressed?" Liam finished with a hint of a questioning look in which Rias nodded.

"Yes, that. You know you could tell me about-"

"Sorry, Buchou. But my burden is mine and mine _alone_." Liam answered with a calm tone, though in his mind, it was a lot harder to control his emotions. "I do not want anyone to barge in and take a look on my _secrets_." The last part he had to state it with force. If she can't stop trying to figure him out, he'll have to force her out of his personal space.

He wasn't a lady's man. He wasn't a man that needs to be laid. He doesn't want anyone involved. He was what they know as a lady-killer, emotionless. He would easily turn someone down if they don't have a reason to love him other than being charmed by his looks that he doubted, his personality or his reputation. He would cut their offers if they keep insisting.

He has no more space. Asuka was nearly the only one that can persuade him. And that takes efforts to make him agree to something or date. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, but my secrets are... _sensitive._ " He apologized or tried to before he rested his body by the wall. "So, what is it, Buchou?"

"I just realized that I haven't give you your seal." Liam quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

"Seal?"

"So that when you do a Delivery, you would be able to be summoned there."

"Just to be clear." He got out. "If a client asks me to marry her-"

"You can deny it. You still have free will and you have the right to place a high price." Liam smirked. A lady-killer would be a nice title for him when he asks girls, who asks him to marry her with a very very high price.

"Very well." He quickly turned before he smirked. "Where do I start?"

"Yuuto said that he was overbooked, you can start there." Rias handed him the address before she asked. "Can you hold out your left hand?"

With a pair of eyes narrowing themselves, Liam hesitantly held his hand out as Rias drew out an imaginary circle before a red seal manifested itself. "This is..."

"A Seal. The Seal that proves that you are a part of the Gremory Peerage." Rias explained. "This is the proof that you need to give out to the clients when they summon you."

"So...What are the prices?"

"Huh? Oh, we just ask for money and items."

"That's it, huh?" Liam sighed before he looked at the task. "Well...I guess I'll have to get going." He narrowed his eyes before he went to the door. "Also...Buchou, please...Stay away from my family. I don't want them involved in this non-sense." He stated before closing the door.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Asuka's Bedroom**

Asuka was lying down on her bed as Deneb came into the door. **"Hello, Asuka-dono. Here is your tea."** The butler-like Imagine laid the teacup down to her bedside cabinet.

"Ah, arigatou, Deneb."

 **"It's no problem, Asuka-dono. I'm just doing my duty as a butler."**

"Ne, Deneb, has...Liam told you about anything?"

 **"Liam-dono? No, he didn't want me to know anything much about his past life."**

"Really?"

 **"Liam-dono doesn't like his Past, that's what I got from what he acts when I asked him. Going into his past would destroy him, he said."** Asuka sighed. Liam, just another Highschooler? No, there was more about him than what she knows. A highschooler wouldn't act like him. A highschooler wouldn't have been as mature as him.

He keeps his secrets close and guarded. Asuka gritted her teeth, why was he this secretive? **"A-Asuka-dono...Not to be rude...But, Liam-dono apparently...forgot his phone."**

"Eh!?" Asuka quickly got out off bed and dashed towards the room of her neighbor. Reaching the door, she quickly opened the door to find the room neatly tidied up. His phone was by the bedside cabinet. Taking it to her eyes, she sat on Liam's bed before she unlocked the phone before she was met with a screen with a password. Four digits. That could consist of numbers and letters.

He had some tech on his phone.

"Alright, hmmm..." He had some tricks on doing this. She typed in 1998. Denied. Liam. Denied. What else? She barely knew anything about him. Four letters. Leah? She typed that word before the security opened up. She quietly cheered herself before she looked at the wallpaper. The picture of his family. While other males that she met had...lewd backgrounds, most of them anyways.

Picking on Gallery, the app then covered the screen in white before showing a gallery of albums with tags. Years after years. She opened one of them and found him being in another school with a bunch of friends behind him. Him with his little sister on a medical bed with his sister being unconscious. Every photo had one similarity to them.

Liam having a blank look on his face the entire time.

Asuka scrolled down. Every picture. Every one of them, didn't have Liam smiling.

But then she found it. His little sister awake with Liam crying out tears of joy, a smile on his face. That was probably the reason why Liam would never smile or do anything else that expresses happiness or joy.

When she slide to the next photo, it would be one of the most scarring photo of all, Liam in front of a grave, the photo looked like it was taken by someone else. Liam stood there, in the rain. His clothing drenched in water.

"Y'know it's rude to enter without telling the room owner, right?" Asuka widened her eyes as Liam stood by the door. "And it's rude to use their stuff, y'know?" He chuckled out.

"G-Gomen..." She looked down in shame as Liam got out a sigh. "It's alright...Just ask me next time, alright?" He let out a smile before he sat on the bed next to her. "Just...What made you interested in my life?"

Asuka stayed silent before answering. "What do you mean by not wanting pity?" She finally got out, Liam got out a smirk of amusement.

"I don't want pity, since it's too much for me. For a man like me...I don't deserve anything, honest speaking. I...don't deserve to live in this household at all." He looked to the girl.

"...Why?"

"It's because..." He looked at his own hand before clenching it. "I cheated..."

"Cheated?"

"I cheated death..." He choked out. "Over and over again. It's like...immortality...in another way...in a _painful_ way." A tear coming down his right eye. Asuka saw the tear trailing down his eye. The pain on his eyes. "People around me dying, while I live..."

"Liam..."

"Asuka, if I can ask you..." The man turned to the girl. "If you were given a choice...of me living or me dying...Which would you choose?" Asuka flinched before she noticed the tears he was holding back. Trembling words in her mind. Living, she could live with him with happiness. Dying, she would end his suffering. Two choices. As a big brother or end his misery.

"...Live." She choked out, tears trying to break out of her eyes. She got her head to his shoulder.

"Why?" Liam gritted his teeth as Asuka choked out.

"Idiot. Who wouldn't want you to be alive?" Asuka chuckled out. "I just want you to live...so that you can fulfill your sister's wish." Liam widened his eyes as Asuka smiled at him.

"How?"

"You were murmuring words...I couldn't just let you die for your own suffering, but if I could help you..." She snuggled by him before uttering out. "I would definitely try and reach out."

"Heh..." Liam closed his eyes before wiping his tears. "You're such an idiot..."

"That makes two of us..." Liam heard the girl giggled out before he pushed her gently to let him get some space before he hugged her.

"Thank you..." He whispered out as Asuka smiled.

"That's what I'm here for, Liam-kun."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Tomorrow**

It was Sunday, Liam was sitting on his bed. Wiping his eyes with his hand, he got out of bed before he got out of his room, when he opened the door, he was greeted by an unpleasant thing. "LIAM!"

"GAH!" He stumbled back before doing a back roll and quickly grabbed the Airsoft pistol he got from his caretaker's airsoft armory. Asuka poked out of the door before she looked at him.

"Sorry, Lee!" She got out playfully. Liam twitched his eyes before chuckling.

"Damn it, Asuka." He got out before he got up and walked out of the room. "Don't scare me like that."

"You wanna go out?" Liam blinked at her question.

"Like a date?"

"We're not there yet."

"Right. Like a walk around?"

"Yeah, wanna go?" Liam sighed before nodding.

"Lemme get my clothes. Get ready."

"You got it." She quickly got to her room. Liam smiled at the girl before going to his closet, taking out a black shirt, his grey coat with blue details that he added on his own with a pair of dark jeans. He stripped down before he put on his clothes.

"Liam-kun, you ready?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." He grabbed his wallet, filled with merely 12500 yen, his Samsung S7 Edge, his hand watch with the steel blue trims and black strap. "Ready."

"Alright, I'm coming in." Asuka went in the room, wearing a blue shirt that had the bulge on her chest, a knee-length black skirt, a pair of black boots with a pair of glasses. "How'd I look?"

"Your breast is exposed." Liam pointed out bluntly, Asuka pouted at him.

"So?"

"Men these days are so into breasts..." He shook his head. "You sure about this?"

"...Yeah...I got you remember?" Liam just placed a deadpan stare on her. "What?"

"I'm not going to be guarding you all the time."

"I'm not a stranger to Wing Chun nor Karate, y'know?" Liam smirked before he sent a quick jab in which Asuka countered with her right arm before she twirled and placed his head on a deadlock. "See?"

"Alright, you got me there." He smirked before she loosened her grip. "We walking?"

"Yep. It'll be better if you got your Driving License." Asuka suggested, Liam snorted.

"I got no money."

"I got some." Liam facepalmed.

"That isn't the problem."

"I believe that's the problem." Asuka countered as Liam massaged his head.

"Alright. Though...Do you wanna go to the Driving School with me?"

"Eh?"

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Driving School**

Asuka was scrambling her hair with a stressful, she was worried about Liam. While, Liam did the Driving Lessons yet again. He already memorized those answers with the cars and motorcycles. He passed the practical exam with him being an expert on driving. He did own a motorcycle back then, he did had experience on cars, though not really memorable.

Liam exited the room he was in before he turned to his friend. "How'd it go?" She asked with concern. Liam smirked before showing her his license with the blue background. "Eh!? You got the blue background?"

"I maneuvered my bike well and did good on everything. I passed with flying colors." He chuckled before the two got out of the station. In which turned to the Timeline location.

...

...

...

...

...

"What the-" Asuka was interrupted as Liam pushed her in with him going inside the desert with the aurora sky. "Where are we?"

"Timeline location, the sands of time. Literally." The Zero-Liner let out its horn out as it made its presence known as Asuka looked at it with wide-eyes. "Come on. We're getting our ride out."

"Eh?" The two entered the train's locomotive before they arrived by the locomotive before Liam went in the 'Conductor's' room. The room was simple. Black walled. A motorcycle with a white body, a white head with a blue stripe and a pair of horns on it.

"You ready?" Asuka swallowed a lump of nervousness before nodding.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Streets**

"OHMAHGOD! LIAM! Slow down!" Asuka yelled at the driver before he responded.

"We're not even going yet."

"Oh..." Asuka blinked before blushing in embarrassment.

"Baka." Liam got out as Asuka smacked his helmet.

"Yada, I'm not!"

"...Yes, you are." Liam deadpanned as the lights went green. "Hang on." He quickly drove the motorcycle forward as Asuka yelped at the speed the Zerohorn was going at.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Playground**

Asuka and Liam were walking by the playground, the ZeroHorn being parked by the parking lot. The two just spotted Issei with Asia. "Issei?" Liam asked as Issei turned to him.

"Onii-chan?"

"Liam-senpai?" Issei asked as Asuka blinked.

"Asia-chan? Issei-chan?"

"I-Issei-chan?" Issei flinched before backing away and cheered himself. 'Yesssss, I'm gonna have Asuka in my harem~'

"Damn it, Issei." Liam sighed. "What are you two doing anyways? And Asia, you know Issei?"

"He was from yesterday, Onii-chan." Asia answered, Liam got a confused look.

"Onii-chan?" Asuka giggled at the nickname.

"I told her to call you that." Liam twitched his eyes as he placed his hand over his eyes.

"Geez, Asuka." Asuka couldn't stop giggling at his embarrassment. "Please...Don't do that kind of sh-" He stopped before refraining the use of curses. "Things."

"Fine fine, geez, Liam-kun." Issei stopped. Why was his senpai luckier than him!? That was when a monstrous growl echoed through. "L-Liam-kun?"

"Alright, who did that?" He looked around before noticing the red embarrassed Asia. "...Don't tell me you're hungry." He sighed before facepalming. "Asuka...Can we use the kitchen?"

"...Yeah, we could-Don't tell me you're bringing them home!" She yelled at his ear.

"Ahhh...Ahhh...Ahhh...Don't scream at my ear..." He groaned, while he was scraping his ear with his finger.

"G-Gomen..." Liam sighed at the girl before rubbing her hair.

"Don't do that kind of stuff."

"L-Liam-kun." Liam blinked before he retracted his hand.

"Sorry, force of habit." He coughed out. "One problem though." He looked at Asia and Issei. "My motorcycle can't hold four people..."

...

...

"How about we ditch Liam-senpai-" A smack came across the pervert's head. "Itai!"

"Baka, it's my bike. Not yours." He flicked his hand a few times.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

"How does this even make sense?" Liam muttered out as the four of them were riding on his motorcycle, three technically speaking, since Liam tied Issei to the back on his own, the motorcycle kept roaring as Liam drove it to the mansion before he stopped in front of the mansion. The black tall iron gates that were decorated with barbed wires and a Chinese dragon symbol on the left with an European fire dragon on the right, both were colored in blue and red respectively.

"This is your household!?" Issei gaped at the mansion.

"Yes, Asuka's father is damn rich, what do you expect? Don't tell me you were interested in Asuka, cuz of her boobs." Asuka blush turned beet red as she muttered out.

"Baka."

"Anyways, we're here." He sighed before opening the gate. He drove the bike inside before the butler came out.

"Liam-sa-Liam, Asuka-dono. Welcome back." He bowed. "And these two are..."

"Guests, Hanzou. Please welcome them to the dining room. Asuka, accompany them. Issei..." Liam stared darkly at the pervert. "If I hear something wrong or see you do something... _inappropriate_ , you'll have to answer my fist. Clear?" Issei shuddered before nodding.

"C-Crystal."

"Good." Liam nodded before he walked in and went to the direction of the kitchen.

"If you would follow me." The servant gestured for the three to follow him. "I would show you the way to the dining room."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, it is my duty to lead people." The butler shook off. "Asuka-dono, it is unlike you to bring some of your friends home. Mind telling me what happened?"

Asuka blinked before sighing. "Liam happened."

"I see. The young man has been a great addition to the household, especially with his butler on his side." Asia and Issei quirked an eyebrow. Butler? Liam-san's butler?

 **"Ahhh, guests! Good afternoon, are you friends with Liam-dono? He has been very-"**

"DENEB!" A blur went past the group with a gust of wind blowing away with Hanzou remaining unaffected, all the while, Liam was putting Deneb in a headlock position. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS KIND OF CRAP! YOU GOT IT!?"

 **"A-AH! Liam-dono! It hurts!"**

"SHUT UP!" The others blinked at the quarrel between the two. "I DON'T WANT ANY MORE SHITAKE MUSHROOM!"

 **"B-But!"**

"NO BUTS!"

 **"Aww..."** The butler Imagin got out with sorrow.

"Now help me get all those Shitake Mushroom out of the kitchen." Liam barked before Deneb followed suite.

"...That often happens." Hanzou sighed. "They are two... _unique_ individuals. Anywho, we should get going. Liam would be preparing lunch."

"He prepares lunch?" Issei blinked his eyes as Asuka nodded.

"He's actually what you can call a Master chef in training. He would dish up delicious food up and serve them with a fancy style, he was by far one of the best chefs I've met." She shrugged. "If you want to know why I called him Liam-kun-" Issei flinched at that statement. "He saved me from a potential robbery and harassment, so I have respects on him. While you..."

Asuka stayed silent for a moment before sighing. "Will never get my respect." The color on the pervert's face drained away.

"Ummm, Asuka-san?"

"Yes, Asia-chan?"

"Why won't Issei get your respect?" Innocence. The girl reeks of innocence. Asuka sighed.

"He's a peeking Tom." She answered. The group later reached the dining room. A room with a long table, a set of fancy chairs with dishes neatly placed by the table. A woman was sitting on one of them, having brown hair with turquoise blue eyes, her fair skin as if kissed by the snow. Her outfit consisted of a simple blue dress with a few details adorned to it in the form of a swan with white and black outlines.

"Ahhh, Asuka-chan. How's your day?" The woman asked cheerfully.

"It was good, kaa-san?"

"A-re? Where's Liam-kun?" The woman looked left and right a few times.

"He's preparing lunch, kaa-san." Asuka sighed.

"Ahh, how wonderful of my to-be-son-in-law is in making dishes." The woman squealed.

"K-Kaa-san-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Asuka. He's definitely your type, considering you hang out with him a lot of times lately." The woman giggled.

"K-Kaa-san! It's not like that! We're just friends!"

"Those blushes on your face are saying otherwise." The woman pointed out. Asuka's cheeks were beet red with her head whistling out steam from the embarrassment that was overloading her brain.

"I-I-I-"

"Lunch's ready! Asuka, get a medicine tablet or something, you look like you're very sick..." The young chef, Liam commented before laying down the food trays that he held with two hands on the table before going up to the girl and placed his hand on her forehead. "...You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"S-Shut-"

"Of your mother finding out that you loved me in some way or something?"

"U-Urusei!" A smack came down to his head, Liam held off the pain before he got up.

"That's not good for you, y'know? I mean, how will you find boys to like you if you keep acting like a tsundere?" Liam asked as Asuka promptly went mute before she got to a seat before she began eating. "Hehe, girls these days." He chuckled out. "Ma'am, your food." He passed the food to the woman, who just cooed at her dish.

"Thank you, Liam-kun. Are you apparently looking for a girl?"

"Not for the moment, ma'am." Liam chuckled out as he looked at the blushing Asuka. "But, I should say that you should tone down the teasing, ma'am. She is rather fragile." He whispered.

"I'm still here, y'know!?" Came the tsundere's yell. Liam chuckled at her.

"You're supposed to hear it, Asuka, but apparently, it's a secret, so I can't tell you directly." Asuka sulked as she kept eating her food. "Anyways, Deneb should be-"

 **"Liam-dono! I brought the dishes! And I've also changed my ways of cooking Shitake Mushroom from stewing to frying them into crisps!"** Liam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Deneb...I hope these don't taste as bad as your stew." Liam glared at the Imagin.

 **"I-It won't...I promise!"**

"Good enough, you two." The two teenagers, who were standing jumped a little. "Take a seat and dig in." He let out a smile as the two looked at each other before taking a seat and dug in. The two widened their eyes before hastening their pace. "Another strike for the chef." He mused to himself silently.

"Liam, if I may, are there any leftovers per say?" Hanzou asked.

"Oh, I just finished cooking for the chefs and servants in the mansion, thought it would at least help me know how much the mansion takes every meal." Hanzou nodded in response.

"I see, then I shall go to the servant's quarters to join in." He bowed. "Have a good day, Liam." He then turned to leave as Liam chuckled in amusement. What a strange world he is in.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

"And so, this is the sauna when everyone needs a rest. It is open to both servants, guests and the inhabitants." Hanzou explained as he opened the wooden door. Liam was just taking his time with this tour. He wasn't introduced entirely, since it was in the middle of the night at his first day in the household, secondly, he wasn't fond of lonely tours...

...

That's a fact.

The group then began to move towards the backyard. "And this is the backyard, sir Ryusaki was fond of training with his weapons. So, he gathered both gun range equipments and dummies to use for melee weapons. By the left side is the swimming pool, two meters deep, the right side is given a tennis court. This balcony is used for indoor barbecues, mostly for Asuka's use, since it was special if she had friends that came over. Which sadly isn't the case." Hanzou sighed.

"Moving on, we have the bowling alley and the guests' corridor." Hanzou showed them a bowling alley with a corridor of doors in the other exit. "Then there is the lounge." He gestured to the room with modest design, a bar with a bartender cleaning a glass. "These rooms are reserved for all. Even servants. To think that sir Ryusaki would be this generous to us is what we call...incredible." He spoke.

"Then there is the living room or in which could be called the movie room." The large room was given a large flat screen plasma television with a few rows of cabinets that contained Blu-ray discs of movies and TV Show series. "And this...is called the Game Room." The game room was lavishly designed with a poker table, a pool table, a few dart plates on the wall, a large screen television with a PS4 and an Xbox One and Xbox One X. A few computers on the sides as well.

"Mostly these are things that even we nearly never touch. Same goes to the family."

"I only used the computer when I need to do my work." Asuka shrugged.

"Yes, milady." Hanzou nodded. "Moving on is the Treasure Room." The room was given precious things, swords, katanas, a few old muskets, a hidden blade that looks awfully like one from Assassin's Creed with a few additional robes and armor sets, which looked very...tough really. The words were, the armor was lavish, but was made of one of the toughest materials. It also felt light when used.

A few portraits of the last generations and a big stone tablet, which intrigued Liam. It was as if trying to relay something to him. It was like a magnet, he was the magnet, the tablet was the one being attracted. He shook his head before continuing the tour.

"This is the public bath with a male and a female on the other side, both separated with a reinforced wall." Issei just felt heat came into him. A public bath? We could just-

Liam slapped the boy out of his stupor and perverted thoughts. "No stupid thoughts!" He yelled at the pervert.

"H-Hai, senpai." Issei shrunk.

"Good." Liam huffed before he crossed his arms. "I'm really doubting about letting you being here." He muttered out silently.

"Asides that, this would end our tour for the day. But, there is two more things about the mansion." Hanzou let out a smirk on his elderly face. His nearly bald head just flashed for a bit from a sudden brightness of the room.

"Was there a lightbulb just now?" Liam asked at the butler, who couldn't help, but chuckle in amusement.

"Follow me." The man then passed through before going downstairs. Downstairs, was a huge basement with a huge aquarium.

"Sugoi!" Asia yelped as she couldn't help, but look at the amount of fish that were swimming inside the tank. Various fish ranging from the clownfish to the black-tipped reef shark were in the tank, a moray eel being in the tank with a few lionfish in it. A few workmen were by the top part before they sprinkled bits of meat for the sharks with a mix of fish food for the other fish. "Look at all those fish!"

"The family has been keeping these fish for ages, this aquarium has been here from the late twentieth century, 1987 to be exact. The fish here was never changed, they breed, they die, the corpse being food for other fish. The only thing that needs replacing are the amount of lobsters we put in here, since we are constantly using them as food sources."

"Don't we have lobster aquarium?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, sadly, the aquarium was...a tad bit annoying, so we sold it for a reasonable price to a local seafood restaurant." Hanzou shrugged. "Then, there is the garage. But unlike your ordinary garage, this one has been one of the tad overworked one." He then went downstairs to reveal an endless set of cars in the second level basement. American Fords, Italian Ferraris, German Porsches to Japanese Nissans. The garage was brimming with cars from the later 80s to the nowadays.

"Sir Ryusaki has always been a car man himself, so during the construction, his old grandfather asked for a rather complex machinery to send the cars up when they were about to use them, some sort of lift for a car, while the garage on the front seemed normal it was an elevator for cars. We have about fifteen mechanics, who usually do patrols on fixing the cars or find problems with them."

"Just what did he do?" Liam asked.

"He's a business man, a big one. You do know the bank, Bank of Ryuu, right?"

"...Don't tell me-"

"Yes, sir Ryusaki owns the bank. He as well made a few companies that ranges from manufacturing soaps to manufacturing beds. The least successful were the spices development. He also owned a recreation center on the side of a mountain, it is a great place to go when you need a relaxation. This officially ends the tour around the mansion." Hanzou bowed.

"Do you guys get a dancer pole around here?" A tick mark came up upon Liam's head. A vein tried to pop out before he got a smile at his face.

"Y'know..." Issei felt a shudder and a chill on his spine. Liam had a dark aura around him as he lifted his hand and smacked the boy's perverted head. "Can you shut up about your perverted mind?"

"Y-Yep!" Issei shuddered. A mental note about watching his tongue around the physical embodiment of death and wrath being combined. Since, he did have an aura that reeked to threaten him to be killed...again and the additional feeling of vengeance on his perverted mind. Probably a traumatizing moment of his life led to the aura of Wrath.

"Good, now how about we take this outside for now." Liam sighed as the group went to the ground floor.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Later**

Liam was patrolling alone in the afternoon, he stopped by the park with the glorious fountain. Keeping an eye on the pervert with the nun. His ZeroHorn present, he wore his grey hooded coat, a pair of leather leggings with a black shirt and a pair of running shoes. The scene was peaceful, a what should look like a bonding conversation between the two. No one was present by the park.

That was until a certain Fallen Angel decided to crash on the party. Raynare. That was her name. In her bondage-looking suit, she touched the surface of the water. 'Not the time.' He spoke to himself in the mind. Crashing in now would do more damage than good. The two had a good talk. An agitated look crossed his face. Issei yelled at her before letting a red gauntlet took over his left arm, Raynare, the Fallen Angel formed a red spear of light. All the while, Asia still had a look of fear.

That was when the spear impaled the pervert by the chest. 'Now.' Liam got his helmet on before he revved the engine and took off. The engine began roaring louder and louder and in which the Fallen quickly realized before she was rammed by it. The speed exceeded a normal motorcycle's as it jumped over the whole fountain as the motorcycle landed on the other side as Raynare was thrown off to the ground.

Smirking, Liam got his helmet off his head before he got off his bike. "Heh, you got a tough luck, kid." He turned to the pervert. "I'll clean up, you get Asia to safety."

"R-Right." Issei got out with pain before he turned to Asia, who was healing him. "Let's go, Asia." The nun nodded before Issei looked towards his senpai. "Arigatou, senpai."

Liam nodded before yelling. "Go!" The two fled the park as Liam turned his attention to the Fallen Angel.

"You! How dare you use that! That insolent mount to ram me!" The woman yelled.

"No, how insolent of you to try and take an innocent girl!?" Liam roared as he took out a Zeronos Card, glancing at the yellow side. He took out the Zeronos Belt. Placing it on his waist, the strap connected itself to form the belt. He slid the tab to the right as it played a flute tune. Liam then looked at his card, for a moment his vision began flashing, an older hand holding it with a red background.

He focused his eyes before he yelled. "Henshin!" Sliding the card into the buckle as green particles came out of it.

 **ALTAIR FORM**

He was quickly replaced by the Zeronos Plat Form armor as green particles surrounded him before the chestplate formed, the silver rails on his face and chest turned gold as a pair of bull heads came down the rails on his head before turning into lenses. The ZeroGasher parts on his waist appeared as he smirked behind his helmet. "Saesho ni teoku." He placed his right hand into a gun stance, pointed at the Fallen. "Ore wa kanari tsuyoi!"

"Strong aye?" The Fallen giggled maliciously. "Then let me be a strong opponent for you!" Liam took off the ZeroGasher's hilt before he connected it with the blade, forming its Saber Form before he and the Fallen exchanged strikes with their blades.

Liam smirked before he backed a bit and used the momentum to roll back and let Raynare fall into the water. "Damn you!" She growled as she came out of the water. "Just die already!"

"Not a chance!" Liam took a leap before he sent a vertical slash, the slash connected with the spear of light, though not cutting through it. "Why are you after her anyway?" He questioned as he blocked another blow.

"For her Sacred Gear of course!" She barked at the Rider. The two took steps back before striking, each strike striking their opponent, though merely scratching them.

"What?" Liam's gaze didn't softened. "She has a Sacred Gear on her?"

"I guess she doesn't want you to know." Raynare smirked before the two pulled their weapon off. "But her ability to heal other's is very rare."

"So, that's what you're after?" Liam got out off his stance. "Why use brute force?"

"There are no other way to take out a Sacred Gear without killing the hosts." Raynare snarled, she threw her spear, which was quickly deflected by the Rider's saber.

"So, you're taking an innocent girl's life, just for that!?" He quickly ran at her before striking her in a horizontal form. "Do you know how guilty you are!?"

"Not as guilty as you, I suppose." The Fallen giggled.

Liam stopped dead at his tracks, turning his gaze on her. His killing intent flared around him. "True." The Fallen froze. The eerie feeling as if the man in front of her was Death in the embodiment of a young man. "Killing an innocent girl doesn't compare to killing thousands of lives with some of them being mercy kills." He began raising his blade as he continued. "That's why I'm trying to not kill anyone else. If you spare her, I'll spare you. You kill her, I'll swear to kill you and your kind if it means throwing my life out of the window."

The cold statement pierced her heart. "After all, one innocent life, equals to unlimited amount of sinners." He stationed his glare right at the Fallen. "There was one thing I always do. Giving mercy. But if you don't accept the warning that I'm letting you off with. Then I'll just have to hunt you down till I get every piece of your so-called body into mutilated pieces and feed them to your boss' mail post with a letter of his demise."

Those words, each of them had their eerie aura on them. Raynare was feeling every alarms on her mind telling that he was someone...No, some _thing_ that needs respect. He wasn't one to meddle with, it told her. "I will let you off, tell your boss. If he touches the girl." He showed the blade's edge as he finished. "Tell him 'Face meet Edge, Wrath and Death with a warm hug'." That one.

That one statement was enough to tell her to run away and never come back. "Understood? Don't take this merciful warning off like it was nothing, but an empty threat. Since..." If he wasn't wearing the mask, he would have showed her something that she'll never forget. "All of my threats are filled with Vengeance and Wrath. I will carry them out until the targets are eliminated. Not apprehended, but dead. For sure, Dead. Am I clear?"

One word came out of her mouth. In a stuttering moment. "C-C-Clear..."

"Good, if I see you near the two. I would cut you down along with your boss."

"Y-Y-Yes...I understand..." The Angel nodded hesitantly as she flew away. 'What did he mean with those words?' She shook it off as she looked down to him, he was still gazing to her though not in a fighting stance. Liam watched her as she flew till she was nothing, but a dot in the sky. He sighed as the card ejected itself out of the buckle as his armor shattered into nothingness. The card that was ejected out began to dissolve before disappearing.

"Liam-senpai!" Liam turned to see a very injured Issei limping towards him. "Help..." The boy slumped before falling unconscious.

"Issei!" Liam ran towards the boy before he observed his wounds. Not good. He was pierced with about four spears. "Hang in there, boy!"

"T-They took her..." He got out before he finally tugged into the darkness.

"Damn it." He carried the young boy to his motorcycle before he put on his helmet. He looked at Issei, who didn't have a helmet before sighing to himself and revved the engine to go to the Academy. "Don't die on me, Issei."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **Occult Research Club**

"How is he?" Liam had rushed himself to the Academy's Old Building that was used for the Club.

"He's going to be fine. What happened?" Liam gritted his teeth at the King Piece.

"Raynare happened. While I fought her, I don't know what happened to Issei." He sighed exasperatedly. "But, we lost Asia."

"Asia?" Rias didn't knew her, since Liam, Asuka and Issei were the ones, who know of her.

"A Sacred Gear user, apparently she was targeted. Her Sacred Gear is fairly precious." He traced his hands through his head. "They're trying to extract the Sacred Gear out of her."

"Liam..." Rias got out. "I know you care about her, but you'll have to forget about her."

"What?" Liam blinked before he took a step back. "What do you mean...?"

"I mean you should forget about her, you're a part of the Gremory Family now."

"...I never swore that." He said in an even tone. One that nearly gave the building a shake. "You put me in your Family without asking me. Asking whether or not I would want to live or die. If I had to choose, I would rather die than just be a tool. I heard about the strays. Devils, who abandon their masters, their kings. Let me give you this."

Koneko and Yuuto, who were in the room just stayed away from the hostile conversation. "From now on, I would not be a part of the Gremory Family. Never have I want. Nor would I want to stay. I am part of my own family. The one that I won't leave until I die. I am not your pawn, you are my King, but nowhere does it say that I have to listen to you forever.

I am not part of your stupid games. I am my own, I leave as I please. I'm branded as a Stray? Everyone, who comes at me shall fall. Not one with honor. I have no shame. I have no honor. I have nothing to lose to the likes of Devils, Strays, Fallen Angels nor Angels from Heaven, I make the decisions, not you. While I would stay biologically as a Devil, I would live as a Human.

I am an individual that you can't control like a puppet. In the first day, I was expecting nothing, but boredom, but apparently, I got this instead." He placed a glare at the heir of the Gremory Family. "I don't give a fuck if your kind is out to hunt me down. Brainwash me all you want, I stay to no one, I would not serve an individual, I serve ones that I chose to serve and you..."

He looked at her with his left eye flashing red for a moment. "Are not one of them...anymore." That was when he turned to leave before slamming the door behind him. The two pieces looking at him in shock and surprise. His rant about his free will and his mind would eventually lead him to death. But yet, that was something that he wanted.

 _He wanted to die._

Liam came out of the building before he thought of where the young girl could be. That only led him to one answer. "The Church." He revved the engine of his motorcycle before he put on his helmet before doing a drift with his bike to go to the church. He won't let her die.

 _He can't let a young, innocent girl go through something that she can't handle._

* * *

 **This...This took me a lot more time than I thought. Well there you have it, while Liam is a Devil, he does not accept to be one. Instead he prefers to act as a human. Turning into a Devil, doesn't mean you can't act as human, while it does attract trouble for him. And next chapter, you guessed it. Now for some Omake.**

* * *

 **Omake: When apparently Zero-Liner and the Den-Liner can't go back to a few hours back**

"That's when I said. 'Sike! That's the wrong number!' to that idiot." Liam laughed with his male room neighbors. He got to his room to get his phone and pizza sheet. "Is pepperoni good, guys?"

A torrent of wind began to pick up as Liam blinked at it. His room had a miniature tornado before a guy popped out. With a...Oculus Rift visor on him. The man looked at him. "Stop! I'm you from the Future!"

"The future?" He blinked before he looked at the man. "Oh man, I got buffed."

"Like an hour to the future."

"Oh." Liam looked at his arms. "Oh..." He got out dejectedly.

"Anyways, I'm here to tell you that the World is going to end."

 ***Dramatic Music***

"In an hour?"

"Really? You ruined the moment." His future self huffed. "Yes."

"So...Why?"

"Because of the pizza."

"How could ordering a pizza end the world."

"Dude...Just trust me." The future man stated.

"So...If I order another pizza, the world will be fine?"

"Eh, probably." The man shrugged before putting on his visor and went to the future.

"Hmmm, how about Pineapples?"

The future man went back with a pair of assault rifles in his hand. "Alright, this went way worse."

"Why did you use an Oculus Rift visor to the past?"

"Cuz the Time Trains can't go back a few hours back coz of reasons."

"Yeah, that makes sense on why they only have dates instead of a clock." Liam dejectedly got out.

"Look just order another pizza."

"Fine." And to the future.

"...Chicken Barbecue."

"Really? Chicken Barbecue?"

"What's wrong with it!?"

"What's wrong with it. I got a robot arm now!" He showed his left hand replaced with a robotic arm.

"That's friggin awesome!" Liam complained.

"IT IS!" The man yelled. "But I also got AIDS."

"IN AN HOUR!?"

"YES!"

"FINE!" He picked another pizza.

"EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE!" The man yelled with fire on his head with burns.

"AGH!" Another one.

"EvErYtHiNg'S UnDeR WaTeR!"

"OH NO!" Another Pizza!

"Everything's completely normal." With that Liam relaxed. "But gay marriage is legal!"

"AGH-Wait, that's a good thing." Liam blankly got out.

"Yea-Wait, did I say legal? My bad. Get the dramatic music on."

 ***Dramatic Sting***

"Gay marriage is MANDATORY!"

"BUT I'M SO DAMN STRAIGHT!"

 **"Or are you?"** A question for another day. And another pizza for the day.

"THE NAZIS ARE BACK!"

"HOW!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Another one.

"I don't know how this happened." A future genderbent Liam said. Liam felt a nosebleed on his nose.

Another PIZZA!

"THE ANIMATRONIC'S ARE OUT!" FNAF Reference.

"WORLD WAR THREE HAPPENED!" An In-The-Future World in Conflict: Soviet Assault Reference.

"THE ROBOT ARM'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Then won't it die?"

"...Shame on you arm!" Said arm just slumped. Another pizza!

"EVERYONE GOT AIDS!"

"CANCER IS CURED!"

"Really?"

"No."

"NAZI. DINOSAURS!"

"Oooh, do they get guns?"

"They got miniguns."

"Oh." And ANOTHER ONE. Another meme.

"GAY NAZI DINOSAURS!"

"THE LOLIS HAVE DESTROYED THE ANIME FACTORY!"

"ANIME-TANK DRIVING GAY NAZI DINOSAURS WITH HAIR!"

"LOGIC IS NO MORE!"

"TANK DRIVING IS MORE LIKE FAST AND FURIOUS WITH MORE EXPLOSIONS!" Michael Bay reference.

"BATTLESHIPS ARE BACK!"

"That's awesome!"

"And are going rogue."

"Oh."

"ALIENS ARE INVADING!"

"HOW!?"

"Pizza."

"...That makes sense."

"IMPERIAL JAPANESE HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD AND ARE SPREADING ANIME!"

"ZOMBIES!"

"HOW!?"

"...Zombie Pizza."

"Wait. Oh." He looked at the pizza he was pointing on. Brain Pizzas. "WHY ARE THESE IN THE MENU!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE, WHO MAKE THEM!"

"True."

"EVERYONE GOT CANCEROUS AIDS!"

"TSUNAMI EVERYWHERE!"

"SATAN HAS CAME BACK AND RULED HEAVEN!"

"EVERYONE CAN'T DIE!"

"YOU GET MARRIED WITH ASUKA! EVENTUALLY!" Liam blinked before he yelled 'ENOUGH' and ripped the sheet off.

Causing future Liam to disappear. "Meh. I'll order Sushis."

Future Liam popped into the room. "Don't order sushis."

"WHY NOT!?" The man got his visor out of the way.

"You shit yourself."

 ***Dramatic Sting***

"Oh."

"Oh no."

"Liam-kun~? Can you cook a pepperoni pizza?"

"Yeah, just a sec!" Everything went back to normal. "HOW!?"

 **"Is tis even in the script, mate?" A young man asked.**

 **"Nein. I don't care. As long as it is funny."**

 **"Fuck you, Adawale."**

 **"Fuck me, Adawale." Said man just fell down to the ground.**

* * *

 **And...Another Omake of non-sense.**

 **2: Queen to B6**

 **3: That's my QUEEN!**

 **2: But I got my Bishop here.**

 **3: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!**

 **...**

 **Sigh***

 **Till next ride.**


	4. Zero Knows about the Situation

**Kamen Rider Zeronos X Highschool DxD: Zero Knows**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider nor Highschool DxD**

* * *

Liam was in front of the church, his senses were tingling as he looked around. Reinforcement enhancing his eyesight. From the couple of days, it was quite useless until he learnt to master it. The coast was clear as he began sneaking into the church. Opening the door, he was met with an empty chapel. He was starting to think that this old building was abandoned. No forms of life in this place.

"Oh, who are you?"

'Annoying.' Liam twitched his eyebrows. "Question is who are you?"

"Don't you know it's impolite about asking names without giving yours first?"

"I don't give a shit about those. Now, how about I ask and you answer." Liam hardened his eyes to the new figure, a man with a priest outfit with white hair and red eyes.

"How about no?" He pulled out a gun and a lightsaber-like weapon. "So, how about I kill you and you die?"

"Pass." Liam coolly waved off before taking out a Zeronos Card. Putting his belt around his waist, he was about to say the magic word before the priest lunged at him, picking up a nearby stick, he enhanced it before blocking the lightsaber. He pushed the man off before he slid the tab and yelled. "Henshin!" Proceeding to insert the card before the belt came to life.

 **ALTAIR FORM**

The Zeronos Armor replaced his figure before the chest armor and visors formed. Taking out his ZeroGasher's handle, he formed the saber before he took it out and parried a vertical down slash from the priest-like man. "Oooh, once you die, all of your fancy things will be mine." The man gleefully got out.

A tick mark formed on Liam's head. 'Annoying. Must kill him.' He quickly regained his composure before he spewed what was in his mind. "In your dreams!" He quickly pushed the button on that was on the belt before he took out his Card before putting in it in the Finisher slot.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

His blade quickly lit up before he charged at the man, who quickly used his saber to block the incoming finisher before it withstood the power that was emitted from the ZeroGasher, the blade quickly shattered as he frowned. "That was my favorite sword!" He spouted.

"Well, you'll be losing your favorite life as well!" Liam retorted before he put his card back in the belt. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Tch. Hey! Can I get some help over here!?" Fallen Angels began to come down from the ceiling as Liam looked at them with a frown. "You might have defeated me or more or less fought me, but you'll never win the war!" The man hysterically yelled.

"Great, more pests." He muttered before he changed his saber into the crossbow form. Aiming, he fired the bolts of energy into the Angels. The Angels in response made their spears of light known before throwing it, Liam dodged to the sides with a roll before firing bolts of arrows at them. An Angel tried to use his spear to impale Liam in which he turned his crossbow back to saber before he used the blade in a horizontal style to let the spear flow before the blade cut through the Angel.

He smirked before he looked at the other Angels, who got in a fighting stance. "Who's next?" He asked before the Angels complied. Unknown to him, the Priest was silently running away.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam with a poker face, while definitely not knowing how to play poker)**

 **Occult Research Club**

"So, wait, Liam-senpai...went off?" Issei blinked in surprise. Liam wasn't an easily be made person if it didn't involve peeking and perverted acts.

"To say went off is an understatement, he practically made a point of me not having full command of all of you. However, I'm not going to try and do the same thing as what I did. He is unpredictable and went as far as making a threat that he can and will assassinate me, if he wants to. Thus, he can't be fully trusted for now, he is positive on going alone and battling Angels, Strays and Devils-alike that wishes to kill him."

"He really is serious, isn't he?" Yuuto sighed to himself.

"Y-You have no idea on how serious he could be." Recalling one time that Liam nearly beat him into a pulp if it wasn't for Asuka's interference to stop him.

"So, what now?"

"We'll have to get him back."

"Even if it means that you might end up losing his loyalty?"

"Yes, if we don't he might end up dead." Everyone winced before agreeing on saving Liam and Asia.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam holding up Asuka in his arms in an awkward manner)**

"Newbie."

"Hai?"

"He is here."

"Now?"

"Yes. I want you to guard the girl. Mittelt, Kalawarner, get that pest."

"As you wish, Raynare." A feminime voice came out before said two Fallen Angels flew towards the exit of the chamber, one having blonde hair being tied into a pair of ponytails, wearing a gothic loli outfit and one with navy blue long hair, wearing a maroon trenchcoat.

"He'll never see this coming." Raynare licked her lips with her tongue. The newbie however, was wearing a cloak that covered her body.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Zeronos having his back to the screen, his body covered in blood)**

"HAAAHHHHHH!" Liam yelled out before slashing an Angel, causing its blood to splatter upon his armor. Obvious, his armor was filled with dents after fighting more than a dozen Fallen Angel, who came to him one by one. "Alright, who's next!?" A pair of spears, pink and gold ran towards him, Liam quickly deflected both spears before he looked at the source. Kalawarner and Mittelt just descended down with their black angelic wings behind their back. "A pair of girls? Really?"

"Hey! We're not girls!"

"You look like one." Liam said before he deadpanned. "Oh wait, you are one."

"Grrr...Let me at him!" She flew towards the Rider before she summoned her spear and tried to land a hit, in which landed on his saber. He quickly threw her spear off before swiping her legs with his sword, although not cutting them off. The girl quickly widen her eyes when Liam used his Reinforcement to enhance his foot before using it to send her flying towards the wall.

"That all you got?" He taunted.

"Teme..." Kalawarner quickly flew towards him before dual-wielding a pair of spears before landing a hit on his shoulder guard and his sword.

"Ghhh..." Liam felt that honestly, he was starting to get a little pumped up as he used a little bit of his tricky footing works, he positioned his right foot a little to the front before he used his left foot and let go of his footing, causing the force Kalawarner was using to try and overpower him, fail and embed her ow spear into the ground before twirling around and gave her a slash by the back.

"Heh." He smirked before he slashed the Angel. The Angel quickly swung her spear towards him, catching him off guard and threw him towards the wall and break it.

That's a lot of damage.

"Guh!" He got back up before he blocked a spear with his saber. "Damn these guys are persistent." He winced. That was the moment that his transformation Card gave up on him. The card ejected itself out of the buckle before dissolving. "Really!?" His whole body was filled with wounds. His left face was covered by blood. His left hand was in the verge of breaking and his ZeroGasher was in a bad shape.

Reinforcement quickly enhanced its durability slightly, but wasn't enough to get it to be like before. Gritting his teeth he looked around to find more Angels ready to end his life. "Tch." He tried to get up before failing on doing so, courtesy of his wounds. "This is it then." He mused before getting into a pained stance. "If I die, I'll die without remorse."

"Save your breathe." A voice spoke out before a man came out of the shadows.

"Observer." Liam widened his eyes as the masked man smirked.

"You did good, boy, but I'll take care of the rest." He took out a similar Pass. "And I'm no Observer." He took out a belt before placing it around his waist. "Now, witness the power that I have received." A eerie loud organ tune came out of the belt as the figure smirked. "Henshin." The pass on his hand was quickly swiped by a faint electric current from the belt as it quickly consumed the pass before letting out an ominous voice.

GAOH FORM

Liam widened his eyes as the figure swiped the pass through before it was consumed by the belt's buckle before a few chomping sounds came out of the buckle, the man was replaced by a black suit with golden details along his arms and legs, along with some part of his abdomen before golden armor pieces formed and attached themselves, a crocodile-like mouth came down to his face before it opened up, a pair of half-jaws turning to the sides with the top part rising, the jaws then spun to the other side of mask and turned 180 degree and closed up to make a pair of closed crocodile-like jaw with the top part of the visor turning to the back and attached itself to the head. The chest armor was given a pair of large tooth-like ornament on each side, a pair of crocodile closed jaw-like shoulder guards with a large 'fang' sticking out of them. The crocodile-themed Rider began to chuckle as he took out a few DenGasher pieces with the blade piece being replaced by a crocodile jaw.

"You get to your destination, I have been ordered to aid you." Gaoh spoke, Liam narrowed his eyes.

"Ordered by who?"

"Let's just say that my employer isn't, or rather doesn't want to be involved in this Devil and Angel play, but rather the Time play. Now go." He responded harshly before he deflected a few spears. "Come at me, cowards! Zen'in, ore ga kutte yaru(I will devour everything)!" He charged at the Fallens as Liam gritted his teeth.

"Arigatou!" He yelled before he gathered every ounce of his strength to run towards the Church's gaping hole.

"Heh, don't thank me yet, kozo(boy)." Gaoh snorted before he slashed another Fallen.

Liam began running before a few Fallen were thrown into the Chapel. Turning, he saw his Peerage...No, doesn't sound right, Rias' Peerage coming through. "Rias?"

"What happened to you?" Rias quirked an eyebrow.

"You know what happened." He replied before he felt a disturbing feeling. "Asia-chan's in trouble." He sprinted towards where the young girl was before he felt an innocent presence below him.

Does he have a skill that reacts with whoever he calls a sister?

Y'know like a Brotherly Sense or something? No?

Liam gritted his teeth before looking downwards, the presence was from below? He hardened his gaze before taking out another of his Zeronos Card. Gazing at it with an unsure look before wiping it off, he quickly took out the Zeronos Belt and strapped it around his waist.

Pushing the tab to the right, the distinct flute tune came out as he quickly let out a mutter. "Henshin." The card was then slipped into the buckle before it declared.

 **ALTAIR FORM**

Donning his Plat Armor, the Altair Armor quickly attached themselves before letting Liam undergo Altair Form, forming the ZeroGasher, he quickly pushed the Full Charge button and took out the Zeronos Card before he placed it in the Gasher's Card Slot.

 **FULL CHARGE**

With a swift twirl, he got the sword behind his head as it began to crackle with green electricity before he brought it down to the ground. The ground shook before it cracked, the crack began to grow before the whole ground began to fall apart to the lower grounds. Upon reaching the ground, smoke covered the area as Liam winced at the pain of his wounds. Placing his Card back to the Zeronos Belt.

The smoke dissipated as Liam stood to see a horde of people in a priest outfit, Fallen Angels along with a cross that held an unconscious Asia on it with Raynare and a hooded figure besides her. "You bitch!" Liam snarled as he readied himself. The Fallen Angels quickly took out their spears before they threw them at the single Rider. The Rider quickly used his sword and enhanced its capabilities as well as his reflexes before everything went slow.

He felt his movements were a lot faster than before, he ignored it before he deflected spear after spear. Some went through his defense and grazed his armor. Pain came into his senses, he quickly rolled to avoid contact before he exchanged his saber for his crossbow. Aiming it, he fired bolts of energy towards the Angels before he pressed the button on his belt yet again and pulled out his Zeronos Card and put it into the Card Slot.

 **FULL CHARGE**

The Belt declared once again before his crossbow began to light up with energy. Aiming it, he launched a single arrow that later grew in size as it turned the Angels into pieces of gore. Black feathers floating through the air. Putting aside his crossbow, he changed it into its saber form before he brandished it. He quickly parried a sword from a rogue exorcist before he proceeded to grab him by the hand and stabbed him with his sword.

The body went limp as Liam took the light sword for himself before twirling it. "Not my style, but it works." He commented, the rest of the Peerage soon dropped down before Liam snorted. "Get Asia out of here, I'll handle these bastards. Issei, take care of that bitch right there, you hear me?" Issei hesitantly nodded. He slowly approached the horde of exorcist before pulling out one move that pissed them.

"Come at me, sons of bitches." He gave out the 'Come at me' gesture before continuing. "Your God has asked for your demise." The exorcists roared before running towards him. Skillfully, he used the light sword to throw an exorcist's sword off his hands before cutting him with the ZeroGasher. The man dropped dead before grabbing his light sword as two exorcists tried to stab him in which he parried and stabbed their abdomen. Throwing the light sword to a nearby exorcist, he coolly walked towards a group of exorcists before he smirked.

"W-Who are you!?" An exorcist yelled with a tad bit of fear.

"Me? Just a Rider. I'm seeking for vengeance on the basis of what you're currently doing. So, do me a favor." He then ran at them before finishing. "Die!" He quickly stabbed an exorcist before he evaded a light sword trying to cut him before grabbing the wielder's hand and twisted it, causing an audible and painful crack to sound off before he kneed the man and grab his head before smashing it to the ground. A pool of blood oozing out of his broken face. Taking the sword, he quickly blocked a light sword's way to cut him.

"C'mon, are you really exorcists?" He asked with a relaxed tone. "Cause you're one hell of a board!" He quickly rolled to the right and threw the sword at the man's guts, causing him to scream in pain before Liam took it out and decapitated him. "Anyone else?" He asked before discarding the sword. He walked towards the ZeroGasher before brandishing it from the stabbed man's blood. "Hmm?" He chuckled to himself as the remaining exorcists were cowering in fear. "Guess, I'll help myself." He shrugged before he pushed the button on his Zeronos Belt.

 **FULL CHARGE**

The continuous use of the Full Charge action was slowly straining him, but with the help of blood thirst and vengeance, he was enduring it until his time stops. Taking out the card, he slowly went towards the exorcists before going on a full sprint, he quickly placed the card by the Full Charge slot and gave out a vertical slash on an exorcist before continuing to slash another and cut him down, the Full Charge didn't stop however as he got to a trio of exorcists before letting out a horizontal slash, the three exorcists were thrown to the wall with a large cut on their guts.

The electricity died off as Liam smirked. "Victory goes to me." He commented before hearing a pair of black wings approaching him. "Hmm?" The figure from before with a pair of wings and a robe came down as 'he' got into a stance.

"I don't want to fight you...but if I must, then I will." Liam narrowed his eyes before he asked.

"Why do you fight me?"

"..." The figure stayed silent before answering. "I have my reasons."

"Then, a fight it will be." He took off the ZeroGasher into two before getting into a fighting stance. "With no weapons."

The figure quickly took the first move and tried to punch him in the guts, in which Liam dodged before feeling excruciating pain on his guts, the first fist was actually feint for the figure to unleash the true attack. Getting back up, he quickly threw a swing on the figure, who stepped back before throwing a kick in which Liam responded with two hands trying to block the strike. The block was successful, but the force that was placed on the strike went through, causing him to be thrown into the ground.

Getting back up, he only manage to stop to find a white light spear aimed on his neck. "My win." The figure stated, the voice was really weird. It was distorted, but it was somewhat familiar or rather feels like Déjà vu.

"...Alright...My loss." He raised his hands, trying to act like one before he found a glimpse of a pair of blue eyes. He slowly reached for his belt as the figure tightened her grip on the spear. "Easy. I'm just going to let go of this." He slowly reached out for the card before taking out and letting it dissolve into nothingness. The armor turned white before shattering into pieces.

Evidently, he was a lot more bruised and wounded from before. Dried blood on his face, while his lips were given cuts and a trail of blood was flowing down from it. "Let me ask you a question, who are you?" He asked in a really curious manner. "Last time I checked, Angels fought with their spears. Only one girl I know is this skilled in hand-to-hand combat."

"I am not that girl." The figure, a woman stated harshly.

"Yes. I might be wrong, but who knows?" He asked before the figure stabbed his leg. "AGH!"

"I am not merciful either."

"Heh, strong words." Liam remarked. "Alright, final question." He winced in pain. "How's the girl?"

"She's dying." The woman answered with a monotonous voice before she glared at him. "Why would you be willing to save her? You just met and you've been acting like you know her for years and even tried sacrificing yourself for her."

"That's what I do." Liam winced as blood began pouring out of his wound. "I try and save them, no matter what, no matter if I get betrayed, no matter if I was tortured, I would always try and lend a hand!" He yelled with obvious pain. "Certainly, you're one seeking vengeance, right?" Her glare was still there.

"You...are correct. I've been told you were responsible for burning the town of Fuyuki, normally would be known as Fueki. I've been hearing rumors about a man with green bull-like armor with a train touch to him. You are the closest I can get to."

"Closest?"

"I have met some other people with those distinct features, but you...YOU have the most resemblance with him."

"So...you just accuse me with looks?"

"No, but because I know so." She quickly dropped the hood to reveal a familiar face.

"W-Who are you!?"

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Gaoh with the cloaked man having their back to each other)**

"Tch, c'mon! That all you got!?" Gaoh roared as he continued to slash Kalawarner. "Yeah, I guess that's all you got." He claimed with an annoyed tone.

"TAKE THIS, YOU LOWLY SCUM!" Mittelt threw her pink spear towards Gaoh, in which he deflected with his GaoGasher.

"Tch, you are all annoying scums." He threw the sword as if it was a boomerang before it hit Mittelt by the shoulder. He turned his attention to Kalawarner in which he chuckled to himself.

"Now, where were we?" Gaoh mused before cracking his fists. Kalawarner lunged for the masked man in which he grabbed the fist before snapping it upwards.

"AGHHH!"

"Even if you are Fallen Angels, that doesn't mean you are immortal. You are the same as humans." He spoke before giving her a quick knee to the gut. "And that doesn't mean you can kill anyone as you want." He grabbed her by the head before kneeing it. "Now, you should feel the pain that you have inflicted on my friend's friend." He grabbed her by the arms before he spun around continuously. The momentum began to pick them up as Mittelt tried to lunge for him.

But after realizing that she was in the middle of an attack, she tried to evade in which Gaoh found his target before letting go of Kalawarner that crashed onto Mittelt. Gaoh huffed before picking up his sword.

"Time to end all this." He took out his Master Pass before scanning it.

 **FULL CHARGE**

The GaohGasher was then lit with electricity from the Gaoh Belt before he readied his sword. Letting out a battlecry, he rushed towards the two Fallens before he jumped and released a sunset colored slash down the two. "You two...are done for." He turned around before kissing his hand and gave them a thumbs down. The two Fallen then exploded in a gory fashion as Gaoh mused.

"A sad ending for two sad individuals. Truly sad." He commented before making his way to the Church as his path was blocked by more Fallen Angels. "You gotta be kidding me." He snarled before readying his GaoGasher. "Here we go again."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Screen Transition: Liam and Zeronos having their back to each other)**

"Agh!" Issei yelped as he got thrown into a chapel pew. Raynare was going towards him, she was backed with Fallen Angels were holding off the rest of the Peerage. "Why, Yuuma? Why are you doing this!?"

"Don't you see, Issei?" Her face gave out her fake innocent look. "It's because I can." She grinned before giggling. "You're one naïve idiot, you know that? Shame you had a Sacred Gear on you. I was doing my job after all."

"Can't we...Can't we just cast aside our differences!?" He yelled at the Fallen.

"No, we can't. You're a threat to my employer, so I should have you dead." A pair of red light spears were created before she threw them at his legs.

"AGH!" He screamed in pain as both legs were penetrated by the spears, which faded away. "How could you!?"

"It's how the World works, Issei." She approached him. "The strong lives and the weak withers away, seems like you're on the other side of the board."

"No...We had fun together..."

"I'll admit those times were fun, but unfortunate for you that many girls don't like perverts like you." She grinned maliciously before taking out another spear. "Now die!"

"Not if I can help it." An even voice came in as the spear flew towards the Church's ceiling.

"W-What!?" She was met with the butt of a sword that got her by the nose before receiving a kick to her abdomen, sending her flying.

"Who are you?" The pervert questioned his savior, who turned to him.

"You can call me Gaoh. For now, I can't let the Gremory Peerage die. It's against the will of my Master." He snorted before he readied his sword. "Now where are you, useless whore?"

"What did you call me!?" Raynare yelled at the masked man before producing another spear.

"I believe you are deaf for not having heard of what I said." The Rider pointed out with an ignorant tone. "If you can't hear it, you can see it, right?" He quickly took out a sign that said 'You are a useless whore'. "You got that right?"

"GRAAHHHHHHH!" She cried out in anguish before lunging towards him.

"Shit." He quickly threw the sign away and blocked the spear. He quickly threw the spear before letting the sword slash her in a diagonal manner. The Fallen screamed in pain as she was thrown into a chapel pew. "You wanna have a go at her?" He turned to the wounded pervert.

"Yeah, I'm so on her." He gritted his teeth. "She just hurt Asia. I can't forgive her."

"Yeah, women are a weird species among humans." The man rubbed his chin. "Then I'll take my leave." The man quickly disappeared out of sight after jumping towards the hole of the church.

"GWAH!" Liam was quickly thrown into the chapel's floor before groaning in pain. "Itai..." He got out before he got up to his legs. A large noticeable hole on his left thigh. The woman from before jumped out of the hole in the floor.

"Well, if you aren't battered up." The woman mused before Liam looked at her.

"Come on, lady." He got into a fighting stance. "We're dueling to the death right here." He stated before trying to punch her.

"Even after learning of my identity, you are still a big idiot, huh?" The woman sighed.

"Ignorant if I may interject." Liam chuckled. "Come on, give me a fight that I'll remember!"

"You asked for this." She added before running towards him, Liam followed suite before the two landed a solid hit on each other. Raynare was getting out of the mess she was in, after all, she already had the Sacred Gear in her hands. She healed herself before noticing the fight between Liam and the woman.

"Tch, I'll have to deal with that brat, once and for all." Ignoring Issei's limping body, she bolted towards Liam, who quickly took notice, but was pushed out of the way by the woman. Raynare glared at the woman. "You bitch! I was about to kill him!"

"I'm the one, who's killing him as you promised!" She yelled back.

"I don't do that with a low life Angel like you!" The Fallen turned towards Liam as he noticed the glowing rings on her.

"Twilight Healing..." He got out. "You...You bitch!" He roared before bolting towards her, his Reinforcement perk quickly enhanced his fist to the max before punching her y the face. Sending the Fallen to the Chapel's altar. Setting his eyes to the woman, he spoke. "I'll be dealing with her first."

"Better do that." She nodded. Liam took out a Zeronos Card before he got his Zeronos Belt out and strapped it around his waist.

"Watch me." Liam said with a focused pair of eyes. Sliding his tab to the right, the regular distinct flute tune came out before he slid the card in. "Henshin."

 **ALTAIR FORM**

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Den-O OST: Action-ZERO)**

The same Plat Armor materialized before the Altair Form parts attached themselves with the pair of bull heads going down the tracks and unfolding themselves. "Saishou ni teoku! Ore wa kanari tsuyoi!" He quoted before readying his ZeroGasher into saber form. He quickly rushed towards the Fallen before he caught Raynare off guard. "C'mon! That all you got!?" He yelled before Raynare used a light spear and blocked another slash.

"You...You insolent low life!"

"You insolent bitch! Didn't I tell you I would be killing you if you laid your hand on Asia!?" He yelled before stabbing Raynare in the abdomen, he was given a kick that sent him flying to the wall.

"Hah! What you don't know is that I have the most powerful Healing Sacred Gear!" She laughed before healing herself.

"GOOD!" Liam roared as he ran towards her before he laid his blade on her spear. "Since you still feel the pain! I'll make sure that you'll be getting so many wounds on you!" He sliced her spear off before he sliced her right hand off.

Following up with the momentum, he cut her right leg before giving her abdomen a cut and a half with a quick slash on her left thigh. He quickly let a slash embed itself on the Fallen's shoulder before she kicked him away. "D-Damn you!" The Fallen yelled before healing herself with the Sacred Gear. "I am immortal like this!"

"BUT YOU AREN'T!" He roared yet again before throwing his sword at her. The sword quickly cut her left arm off as blood began to splutter out as the sword embed itself on the wall. He quickly ran up to her as he took a Light Sword before stabbing her with it. "You can't be immortal if God dies." He mutter out with a dark tone. He quickly got his hands off the handle before giving her an uppercut. The Fallen was thrown upwards, Liam quickly pressed the button of his belt before it let out the same voice from before.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

This was the last Full Charge he can let out, his body was too strained to continue this fight. Readying himself, instead of taking out his card, his right leg began to light up with green static electricity as time went slow.

The Fallen was falling from the air, gravity taking place.

The amount of force and power was placed on Liam's leg. Reinforcement.

The leg glowed with blue wire-like constructs. Liam focused as the Fallen went in-range for him to reach. Swiftly, he swung his right leg forward a little before, his left foot's sole turned left sharply before the right leg was flung towards the Fallen before making contact.

A single loud and painful crack sounded off as the Fallen Angel let out a lump of saliva with a bit of blood mixed in as she was sent flying towards the wall, breaking through it. Liam panted before his Zeronos Card gave up on him, the card ejected itself automatically before dissolving by itself. The Armor and sword turned white before shattering into pieces. "Heh..." He fell to one knee. He was sweating from the exhaustion, his body felt really weak, he went through too much shit today.

The Fallen looked towards him before kneeling. "I think it's best we put our fight on hold." She muttered out to him. "Just so you know, when we meet, I want a fair fist fight till the death." Liam gritted his teeth as the Fallen stood up before flapping her wings towards the night sky as she flew through the big broken wall on the frail stained window.

Liam sighed to himself before he tried getting up. "Oi." A hand quickly wrapped around his shoulder before it tangled his arm around what feels to be a shoulder. Looking towards the being, it was...

"A-Asuka?"

"You're always a hard one, Liam-kun." Asuka pouted. He gave out a weak smile before drifting off into darkness.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Observer with a Corrupted Zeronos Card along with Liam and a few silhouettes)**

Liam stared to an endless view of darkness as he looked at his hands. Clenching them and unclenching them. He felt it, but he didn't really felt it. It was like he was feeling and not feeling it at the same time that made him feel weird.

"I see you just wasted a lot of your cards." A familiar voice came in. Liam turned to see Observer walking towards him.

"Where are we?"

"Well, you felt it, didn't you?" He asked, referring to his actions with his hands. "We are somewhere yet nowhere."

"Can we just get to the point?"

"No, unfortunately, that won't do." Observer shook his head. "I'll keep it simple though, you just wasted a few of your Zeronos Cards, I can give you more, but you know the rule."

"The more you use it, the more your existence will disappear."

"Correct, precisely what I mean." Observer smiled. "But, your true potential in using Zeronos' powers remains untouched."

"You mean the other forms?" Observer smiled before shaking his head.

"Your use of him is the mere use of buffing your strengths, your weaknesses are exploited also, the Zeronos Card affects you in two ways. Physical and Mental."

"Physical, like I said, buffs your strengths and exposes much of your weaknesses due to the weight of the armor. Mental...well, you'll be feeling cocky and such. But none of that for now is worth the time, the true potential of using Zeronos' capability lies within your heart."

"My...heart?"

"Yes. You'll have to dig deep till you reach that potential." He chuckled before turning away. That was when he stopped before a single tear drop fell. "And please, take care of _her_."

"Wait what do you mean _her_?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Was his answer before dissolving into particles. Liam stood there as he watched his hands slowly dissolving.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam having his back on his Zero-Horn, while having a cup of coffee in hand)**

"Itai itai." Liam yelped as Asuka tended his wounds. He twitched his legs as pain flowed through. The two were already by the Ryusaki Mansion, Asuka being bothered by the fact that she was to ride the motorcycle home. While, also ensuring that Liam was grabbing her. She received lessons, but to use the Zero-Horn? It was a different story.

"Mou, Liam-kun, you shouldn't be moving when you're hurt." Asuka groaned at him. "You're hurt because you fought again?"

"...Yes." Liam hesitantly answered.

"And you don't want me to be involved?"

"...Yes."

Asuka put on a pout. "You're taking me with you."

"But-"

"No buts, Liam-kun." Asuka glared.

"...But-"

"What did I say?"

"...Alright." Liam finally gave in as Asuka smirked victoriously. "But when I tell you to run, run."

"Yeah yeah. Alright, Lee-kun."

"Lee-kun?"

"A nickname." Asuka shrugged with Liam sighing at her.

'Damn new generations.' He thought with a spot of annoyance. "Fine, and what was that about?"

"What?" Asuka tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"When you told me that you saw my phone and will keep my secret?"

"W-Well."

"You saw through my phone after you said that."

"...Well, I just wanna make you feel relax until I find out about the phone."

"...You could always just ask like I said." Liam suggested.

"True..." Asuka trailed off. "But where's the fun in that?"

Liam in response, facepalmed. "You're a weird girl, y'know? Then again, I'm used to it."

"Y-You're calling a weird girl?"

"Are you deaf?" Liam countered.

Asuka pouted at his counter as Liam chuckled at her before ruffling her hair. "Mou, Liam-kun."

"Hehe, gomen." The male smiled before grunting in pain. "How long have I been out?"

"Five hours." Asuka answered. "Also your Restraining Order is nearly here."

"Nearly?"

"Yeah, there were some issues, so...yeah."

"Issues?"

"The Student Council's President was doubting that you need one."

"...I truly hate this life." He muttered under his breathe. "Well I guess my luck ran out..."

"You got that right." Asuka giggled. "So, you're a Devil huh?"

"...Asuka?"

"No worries, I won't tell anyone."

"...How?"

"How did I know?" Asuka gave out a smug smirk. "I got my ways."

"Asuka..." Liam growled.

"Alright, Deneb told me. Deneb can smell them, y'know?" Liam sighed. Of course it was him. That naïve butler of his.

"You didn't tell anyone else, right?"

 **"Ummm, no. I didn't. I figured Asuka is the only one that understands it."** Liam massaged himself from the headache that was forming.

"God damn it Deneb. Can't you keep your mouth shut?" He quickly took out his phone before putting a pair of earphones. "Now, can I get some quiet moment?"

"Umm sure?"

"Good, now please just get out of my room." He sighed. The two nodded before going out.

"If you need anything, just call, alright?" Liam nodded as the girl closed the door. Liam took out a piece of flash drive out of his pocket. Setting his own phone to play some music, he took out his laptop from a few days before he inserted the flash drive.

The screen flashed as Liam placed the cursor at the document app before opening it. The screen filled with folders opened before he looked at the flash drive's file. Opening it, it showed countless files with years stuck on them. Sighing he took out an object out of his bag, a harmonica.

Golden details planted on its silver body, the use of quality wood and metals made the body smoothly done with a beautiful texture-like body. With a deep breathe, he blew through it.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam playing his Harmonica with Asuka smiling at him)**

Asuka just smiled softly as she hears the tune of the harmonica. The sweet tune of the wind-based instrument was playing the Soviet Union's Polyushka Polye. The girl smiled as the man just continued playing. That was until the music suddenly stopped. Asuka just waited before the door flung open.

"EEP!" The girl was quickly caught by a concerned Liam.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Asuka got back to her feet. "U-Umm..."

"You really want to hear me playing my Harmonica?"

"Y-Yes." Asuka answered him with a hesitant look. "It's...Alright, isn't it?"

"...It's fine, like I said 'Just ask me if you want something'." He smiled at her.

"T-Thank you, Liam-kun."

"Is it really that much of a problem?" Liam asked with a confused look.

"N-No, just wanna ask you..." Asuka stuttered. Liam smirked at her before going back to his bed. Liam took his harmonica before blowing into it. The tune quickly turned into Zeronos' Altair Form tune loop. Asuka just sat by him with a smile. "How are you good at playing it?"

Liam stopped his play before sighing. "A lot of practice. It's simple when you can identify each note from which and you just think of the music you wanna do and just let your mouth do it." He slowly put his harmonica on his mouth before he let out a tune of the Soviet March out of his harmonica. Asuka smiled as the tune flew through the room. He then changed the tune to the German WW2 song 'Erika'.

The two enjoyed themselves as the moon shined brightly in the night sky.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam aiming his rifle at a target)**

"Liam? What about him?" Rias asked. Issei was questioning her about him, leaving the Peerage without any circumstances nor any other such things.

"Why did he leave the Peerage?" Issei questioned her.

"I don't know." Rias sighed as she admitted herself. "He was not happy with the fact that I forced him to back down. But apparently, as powerful as I am the King and him being a Pawn with two pieces. He still resists my indirect command, and that command was specially made to force someone." Her brother was right, he was too strong for her to control. Even with the use of a command, he still resisted it and defected from her Peerage.

Until she receives his respect, he would reconsider joining her Peerage again. Not to mention that Asia was the sole reason that he defected from her Peerage and made himself a Stray without any warnings. She just wondered on how Liam could even handle the ones that came after him.

"For now, we could say that he isn't interested in joining the Peerage. He didn't want to be revived either." Issei bulged his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Reasons, even I don't know them." She sighed. "Just...I'm just worried about him."

"Ara ara? Do you hold some feelings for him, Buchou?" Akeno teased.

"E-Eh?" Rias blushed at the question. "N-No, not that I want to anyways." Rias shook her head before regaining her composure. "The feeling that I felt from him..." She quickly trailed off before coughing.

"Was a brotherly figure."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam running from Deneb with a bowl of Shitake Mushroom rice)**

"Liam-kun, c'mon, it's morning time." Liam shielded his eyes from the rays of sunlight coming through his window. "Amo, you're a grumpy one."

"Shut up, Asuka." He mumbled before trying to sleep. "I wanna sleep."

"Mou..." Asuka rolled her eyes before pouting. An idea slowly developed in her head. "Oh Deneb~, can you get Liam some Shitake Mushroom?"

"NO!" Liam jumped off the bed before putting on a soldier helmet with sandbags around him. "No Shitake Mushroom shall pass." He uttered out.

 **"Liam-dono-AHHH!"** Airsoft bullets bounced off the Imagin, who tried to pass through the doorway as Asuka giggled at the sight. After roughly fifty shots of M4A1 Carbine Airsoft bullets bounced off the Imagin, surprisingly, the bowl of Shitake Mushroom was still intact. **"L-Liam-dono-"**

"OPEN FIRE!" More bullets came out of the M4A1 Airsoft gun as Deneb quickly scrambled out of the room. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, you basically murdered him."

"Good." Liam threw his helmet off. "I don't want any Shitake Mushroom." He grouchily got out. "I'll just get ready for school."

"Mou, Liam-kun." Asuka giggled.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam having ice cream with Asia)**

"L-Liam-kun, please tell me when you're going to speed like that. Alright?" Asuka had a messy hairstyle at this time.

"Next time wear a helmet." Liam remarked.

"Fine..." Asuka grumbled. "I just didn't like it."

"You really are attached to cars."

"They're comfortable."

"Yes, but when you're in a traffic jam, you can't do jack in it."

"True..." Asuka slumped down.

"A-Ah! O-Onii-chan!" Liam heard a similar voice as he turned to see Asia running towards him with a Kuoh Academy uniform on. "U-Ummm..." She blushed as Liam met her eyes, cerulean blue eyes meeting cobalt blue eyes.

"Asia?"

"A-Arigatou! O-Onii-chan!" She bowed deeply to him. "I-I heard from Issei-san that you risked your life to save me."

"That...wasn't really necessary, I'm just doing something that anyone in my place would do."

"U-Umm...I-I don't think that anyone would do something like that for me." Asuka and Liam quickly exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked softly.

"W-Well..."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam carrying Asia in a bridal style)**

"So that's it." Liam spoke as he sat on the bench with Asia. Asuka was currently having some issues, so she had to leave first. "Just because you healed a Devil."

"Umm..." Asia nodded slightly. Liam has an obvious grudge against them right now. An innocent girl being herself, if he sees one that tries to harm her...Well expect them end up as minced meat.

"Tch, useless lumps of flesh." He muttered. "It would be better for them to just rot." He added.

"O-Onii-chan...there are no need for violence." Liam sighed.

"Yes...But I just need to thank them." Asia tilted her head. "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have met you."

"B-But...doesn't it...well...make you mad at me?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm a Devil now." She murmured. Liam looked at her with saddened eyes.

"No, I'm not mad at you." Asia turned to the man as he sighed. "You didn't have any problems with them." He commented before he took his coffee cup and took a sip out of it. "Besides, I'm a Devil too." He shrugged.

"Onii-chan's a devil?"

"Yeah, kinda sucks, since you'll be constantly be hounded by bounties and get targeted by some...people." He got out with an annoyed tone. "But other than that, I just can't spread a pair of wings and that Rias is trying to get my respect by some dumb things." He let his hands cover his face. "But, yeah, I'm not mad." He sighed at her. "I'm just...y'know? Stressed."

"Stressed? Because of life?"

"...Yes, basically." He looked at her. "Just like you-"

"You were a member of the Church?"

"No, not like that one. My life crumbled right in front of me."

"Is that why you're always looking sad?" Asia asked, Liam sighed.

"Yes." That was when a white-haired girl with blue-green eyes came up to the two.

"Excuse me, Liam Cryo?" Liam blinked at her.

"...Yes..."

"The President of the Student Council calls for you." Liam looked at Asia.

"Very well." He got up. "Asia, you have a place to stay?" Asia merely nodded at him. "Be safe."

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam looking up World War Two Battleships, but it was Kancolle's Battleships that came up)**

"So, what am I here for?" Liam asked as he sat on the chair of the Student Council's room.

"Liam Cryo. Age 17. Male. Blood Type A. Nationality American and Japanese. No known relatives and you are living with Ryusaki Asuka, is it correct?" A girl with short black hair, a pair of glasses and violet eyes, while wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform asked.

"...Yes."

"And a defected member of the Gremory Clan's Peerage?" Liam blinked at the information.

"Who's talking?"

"Shitori Sona, also known as Sona Sitri, you are known as the Top Stray Devil in this territory."

"Top, aye?" Liam chuckled dryly to himself. "Not bad if I do say so myself. So what's this about? It can't possibly be about my Devilish acts, now can it?"

"To say they are Devilish, no. They attacked first and you killed them. So, I'll say that the reason you're at the Top, is the fact that you kill everyone that comes after you."

"True true." Liam smirked. "Now, what's the business?"

"Well aside your bounty-"

"How much is it?"

"Too much for a seventeen year old Devil." She sighed.

"Huh...I don't know whether I should be proud of it or worried of it."

"I'd say you would be proud of it."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Liam chuckled to himself. "So, I'm probably thinking that you're going to take me in or something?"

"No, Rias is the only King that you can serve until you get traded."

"And one thing you need to know, I don't serve anyone." Liam glared at her, his once peaceful and even look turned into a foul and disgusted look. "Now, I just want to ask of my Restraining Order."

"Yes, I never thought that you would be this popular in school."

"Shut up." Liam grumbled out. "I wouldn't be in this situation if all the girls aren't desperate to find an unfaithful partner." 'Most of them are unfaithful too.' He rubbed his temples. "Now just hand me my Restraining Order then I'll be off."

"Yes, there's the problem. If you want the Restraining Order, you'll have to join my Peerage."

"Forget about asking you, I'm asking the Principal personally." Liam quickly got up before going to the door, opened it, went out and slammed it back in place. Sona giggled at the sight.

'She was right, he is pretty easily trolled.'

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam having his locker stuffed with love letters)**

Liam sighed as he removed love letters from his locker. "Fufufu, is it really annoying?" Liam sighed at the voice.

"Y'know it's not helping, Akeno." Liam called out to the ponytailed girl.

"Don't be like that."

"What? You want to persuade me to come back?"

"As much as I want to, I still think that you do have the right to actually have freedom."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't want to be revived, I just want to know about that."

"..." Liam stayed silent before sighing. "It's none of your business. Just tell Rias that I'm not going to come back until I make up my mind. Got that?"

"I heard that clearly." She giggled before her face turned serious. "But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you very closed?"

"Is it wrong?"

"You hold a very deep burden, don't you?" Liam didn't flinch, but he cursed himself inwardly.

"So? Is it really that important?"

"Liam..."

"No, I don't want to have my secrets opened and revealed. I will tell you when I'm ready, but..." He trailed off. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"It's because of your presence and aura, menacing."

"Is that it?" He casted his eyes towards her. "If so, I'm leaving." He coldly spoke before he crumpled the love letters in his hands. Akeno spoke up before he left.

"Wait!"

"What?" Liam turned to her with cold blue eyes.

"...What do you wish for?" Liam scoffed at the question before chuckling.

"What I wish for? I wish that none of this non-sense would ruin my peaceful moments, the time that I can be at ease and not at force and such." Liam then walked away. Akeno shivered that whole conversation, but unlike other times, she was shivering in fear and she was _not_ enjoying it.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam having a cup of hot coffee in the morning, while reading a book)**

Liam sighed to himself as he revved his motorcycle. 'The engine needs some work.' He thought to himself before tinkering with the machinery. The motorcycle must have around 1000 Horse Power just to go through 350km/hour. Not to mention the top speed of 1010km/hour. In which he may never use.

He was at the garage of the Mansion, the huge garage. He was in the workshop with a toolbox. He carefully tweaked some engine parts, tightening some of the bolts and replacing the screws. Asuka just came down to see the man tweaking his motorcycle. A pair of headphones on his ears. He actually did the things with the song's rhythm as he randomly hits the toolbox just to follow the beat.

"A-Ah, Liam-kun?" Liam blinked as he paused his song before looking towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Having fun?"

"Meh, what's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I would bring you some coffee." She extended her hand to offer him a Starbucks cold coffee.

"Ahh, arigatou." He smiled before taking the cup of coffee.

"Hehehe, you're welcome." Asuka sat next to him. "You really do know how to do these things, huh?"

"I've been working on machines as a kid." He took a sip. "Yeah, I was thinking about enrolling to the military, so I just trained myself with swords and bows, but then again, the military used guns, so meh, it was an additional skill for me to use in some situations."

"Ehh? You're really that skilled?"

"No, just dedicated." He smiled towards her.

"Hmmm, have you been training again?"

"No, I was getting pretty rusty when I first fought." He sighed. "Kinda a waste, y'know?"

"Yeah, it would be a pretty big waste." She looked at the man's headphones. "Hey? Can I hear your songs?"

"This? I just downloaded them, so they're not mine."

"I know, dummy." Asuka giggled before Liam got a smirk as he passed her his headphone.

"It might be kinda loud." He pressed the 'play' button as the music played.

"Really? Rock and Roll?" Asuka gave out a deadpanned look.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Rock and Roll?" Liam asked with an incredulous look.

"Nothing, but why?" Liam shrugged before he took his headphone back and listened to the music, while working on his Rider Machine. "Also, Keisuke-nii is coming home this night."

"Ehem." Liam nodded at her. "Wait." He put off his headphones. "Say what now."

"Keisuke-nii's coming home?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE SHIT!?"

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam trying to figure out a crossword puzzle)**

Liam was scrambling on his feet, worried on how Asuka's brother would be like. Sure, she said that he was a bitch, but she did say he was a jerk, but he can still protect his sister and little brother. What he expected him to be was a big ass.

.

.

.

Yeah, Liam was actually a big asshole himself.

That point aside, he was still anxious on meeting that big brother of his friend(Ehem *Cough Cough* Girlfriend). "WHO SAID THAT!?"

"Liam-kun?"

"Ehehehehem." Liam coughed up. "Yes?"

"Are you-Oh my..." Liam wore his bland-style gray coat with a hood, a black shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of blue sneakers. On his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves with the blue details. "WHY ARE YOU SO BLAND!?"

"The real question is...Why can't I be so bland? Hmmmm?" He placed a smug looking smirk on his face.

"...Mou." She pouted at him. "Liam-kun, can't you be...more cheerful or something?"

"...No." Liam answered with a smirk. "C'mon, we're gonna prepare, right?"

"Yeah...We actually are going to go to the Airport to pick him up."

"Kuoh Town has an Airport?" Liam tilted his head.

"Yeah, a small one. The government is planning to upgrade it actually."

"Is upgrade really the word?"

"Shut up, I don't know much vocab."

"...Okay."

"I-I mean I don't know the right word to describe it." Liam placed a blank look on her. "I'M NOT A SOCIAL EXPERT!"

"...Okay." He gave her a look with the same blank face.

"Stop that blank face!"

"He's not robbing anything! He's innocent!" Liam exclaimed at her. Asuka just lost her composure when she heard that before laughing.

"Alright. Alright. Like my outfit?" Liam looked at her for a while before refocusing his eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt, a blue short-sleeved blue coat, a pair of knee-length black trousers with a pair of black boots with black stockings.

"...The hell are you wearing a pair of stockings with a pair of trousers?" He asked with a critical eye.

"Ughh, I know, but kaa-san thought that it looks good."

"Put it off." He sighed before taking his phone and wallet and shoved them into his pockets. Taking his watch off and strapped it onto his wrist. Asuka silently grumbled before putting off her stockings and put on a pair of socks. "Is it better?"

"...Kinda." She sighed. "You ready?"

"Yeah, one sec." He quickly took his harmonica and his Driver's License. Or rather Rider's License. "Done, let's go." Asuka smiled before ushering him to follow. The two walked towards the elevator, Asuka then pushed the down button. The doors opened as Liam gestured her to go in first. "Ladies first."

"Doggies last." She giggled.

"...Seriously?" Liam blinked at her before sighing and got in the elevator.

"Just joking, Lee-kun." Asuka voiced in a sing sang tone. "Don't get mad."

"I'm not mad, Asuka." Liam shut his eyes. "You're just so darn cute."

"C-Cute." Asuka began to redden. "L-Liam-kun...I-I-"

"Asuka, hush." Liam chuckled to himself. "You just need to be a lot younger with a more innocent look to be my sister."

"R-Really?"

"Meh, you just look alike, either you are her, but in a more alternate version really." Liam shrugged.

"...I-I don't know whether I should thank you or slap you."

"That rhymed." Liam smirked.

"...I don't know what to say anymore." Asuka shook her head.

The elevator sounded a 'ding' before the two came out to find the underground garage at the other side of the elevator. "Well, I'm going to use my own ride." He quickly went towards the motorcycle parking. Asuka just waved at him as she waited for her mother, father and her little brother. Liam just watched as he find his Zero-Horn parked with some other urban motorcycles.

A Kawasaki Z650, Monster 1200 S, Zero FXS, Ducati Scrambler Sixty2, Honda Grom, Harley-Davidson Low Rider S, Honda Africa Twin, KTM 390 Duke, KTM 1290 Super Duke GT, Yamaha XSR900, Honda CBF 125 and so on. "How many vehicles, does this family have?" Liam asked with an incredulous look. He sighed to himself before taking his key and inserted it into the motorcycle's key slot.

He twisted it before the motorcycle came to life. He then got on it before putting on his helmet that he stashed above the seat. A white motocross helmet with blue stripes on it, a few red markings on the sides as well. He revved the engine before he slowly reversed the motorcycle and drove towards where the elevator was.

By the time, he reached the elevator, he was greeted by the family, entering a Bentley Mulsanne. Black in color. The car was guarded by a Range Rover and a pair of Dodge Chargers. "I think this is enough security?" Liam commented as Asuka lowered the window before waving.

"Yeah, but you can never be safer." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, you sure on using your bike?"

"More than sure, I'm more of an active rider than a passenger." Liam shook his head.

"...Alright then, just be careful."

"Yeah, I will." Liam gave her a reassuring smile. That was when he revved the engines.

 **(Zero Knows)**

 **(Scene Transition: Liam looking away from Rias)**

"Damn it." Rias growled.

"Buchou, forcing him to join wasn't really a good option." Akeno pointed out. "You should've known more about him rather than just picking him for advantage."

"I trusted him, Akeno."

"But you need to gain his trust and respect. He's not an easy man that follows whoever saves his life. He didn't even want to be alive again." She sighed at the thought off the man. "He's not like anyone else. He's not a vengeance seeker. He's not a pervert. He's not someone, who can't save his own life. He's not someone, who needs to be loved. He's...a selfless person, who just wants to save others."

"But if I can't get him to join the Peerage...I'd have to marry that prick, Riser!"

"I know, Buchou, but what I suggest you to do is to not try and pry him open or force him. He needs time...You need to give him time."

* * *

 **OMAKE - Can you paint me a picture?**

Kazuma sighed at the painting frame in front of him. "Kazuma, you look like you're struggling on how to paint." Liam walked towards the boy.

"How can you tell?"

"You literally painted a 'Help me' statement on this very frame." Liam took out a picture frame with the words 'Help me'.

"Should've put the word 'Nigga' at the back to reference a meme."

"That's really racist of you."

"You can always read me like a painting, Kazuma."

"I'm Liam, you're Kazuma."

"I'm not following you..."

"...On twitter." Finished the young painter.

"Kazuma, I belive I need to teach you on how to paint."

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to build the only kind of ship that will never sink."

"THE TITANIC!"

"No, a friendship." Liam interjected. "Also the Titanic did sink."

"Blasphemy."

"Kazuma, I want you to paint me." Liam sat on a random chair from a random place and from a random time.

"Done."

"Show me." Kazuma pulled out a picture frame with the painting of...

A shoe.

"That's a shoe. You have painted a shoe."

"Must be this brush."

"Try again."

"Done."

"Show me."

"I imagine you to be European this time." And he showed him the picture...

OF A DAMN SHOE.

"That is still a shoe, in which holds more Nazi aura than before."

"Damn this Xenophobic, stupid, idiotic, unrelatable, unfunny brush that can't paint."

"Only a bad workman blames his tools."

"HAH!" Kazuma laughed. "Why not...A Work WOMAN."

"Now's, not the time for feminism, Kazuma." Liam deadpanned.

"THEN WHEN WILL IT BE TIME, LIAM!?"

"Try...Again."

"Until I have no more continues?"

"No time for a Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Reference, Kazuma."

"...Alright..." Kazuma then painted with a serious face before stopping and admired his work of art.

"Show me." Kazuma hesitantly gave Liam his painting before he took a good look on it.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAaaahhhhhhHah." Liam looked at the painting as if he was about to orgasm. "This is...This is..." Kazuma had a look of excitement before Liam pulled a blank face. "IS THE FUCKING ALPHABET!"

"Hnnnrrrgggghhhhhh, it's just so haaaaarrrddddddd, Leeeeeeeee."

"You gotta believe in yourself, Kazuma."

"I can't, Lee. I can't do it!"

"Just believe~" Liam sung out dramatically as Kazuma just took deep breathes.

"Alright...maybe..." He painted another frame in which who knows have been there. He pulled out to show Liam a picture of a man with a horse head and a big thumbs up.

"I LOVE IT!"

"HNGH!" He pulled out a picture of a centaur.

"I LOATHE IT!"

Kazuma then pulled out a picture of a loaf of bread. "I...loaf it?"

Then Kazuma pulled out a picture of an adorable cat with anime-like eyes. "I-Actually that's pretty good." Liam admitted.

"He's thinking of the holocaust." Kazuma laughed.

Liam followed. "HAH! NOW I HATE IT!"

"DAMN ITTTTTTTTT!" Kazuma gritted his teeth while yelling. Liam looked as if he was about to sleep before he noticed an unfinished work lying on the ground.

"What is this?" He took out a frame with a black circle on it.

"It's nothing...It's just a work in progress." Kazuma waved off.

"Finish it..." Liam whispered. Kazuma then hesitantly held it before continuing the work of art.

Letting out several chuckles of relief, he spoke. "It's...finished." He passed it to Liam with the picture pointing downwards, Liam took it before looking at it.

"Kazuma..." Liam got out with a hesitant voice. "This...This..."

"Yes?"

"What..."

"YEES?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FEMINISM!?" He pointed towards the picture of a pair of tits on the picture frame.

"Liam, I don't need your unhelpful, stupid and idiotic sense of making criticisms!"

"I'll kill you, Kazuma." Liam pulled out a Desert Eagle and pointed towards the painter.

"Not if I kill myself first." Kazuma pulled out a glock before putting it on his head.

"Two can play that damn game." Liam placed his own gun on his head.

The two began to groan as if they were about to orgasm before-

 **TIMESKIP!**

Police sirens came out as police officers looked at the corpses.

"What's about chief?"

"Yeah, the two were killed. Suspects brought fire arms."

"Aren't this airsoft guns?"

"That doesn't matter, private."

"Sir, I found these paintings on the floor."

"They must've painted their killers before they died."

"Why would the killers allow them to do that?"

"Shut up, private, your comments aren't worth my time."

"So, we're looking for a man with a horse head, a shoe, a shoe with a sense of Nazism, a cat that is thinking of the holocaust, the alphabet and a pair of tits."

"OhmybloodyGod, they're back." The chief pulled out his glasses and cap to reveal Kazuma.

"What the-GAH! Y-You're him, but he's-HOW!?"

"Oh, he killed my twin, don't worry." Kazuma joked before flailing his arm to gesture 'Don't worry'.

"And sir-OH MY GOD, MY TWIN!" A police officer that resembled Liam-Wait, he is Liam, shouted.

"Yes, I can see that, Commander."

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **And...I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to say. Eitherway, Gaoh has appeared and Liam is actually a selfless, cold, blunt and caring person. Way to stuff so many personalities at him huh? But let me just get him straight for a bit to wipe every doubt about him.**

 **He's a difficult character for me to write. While he is caring and kind to others, he would be a lot more of an asshole to specific kinds of people. He decides, who gets respect and that's not from the titles or others. His past will be unveiled, though SPOILER AHEAD. It would not sound so pretty. While, he sounds like a gary stu, he's not. He learnt everything from scratch, build them up and not go instant God mode on everything.**

 **In this Universe, he is forced to re-do everything he has done in the past. And remember the first part of the Story? Where he gets sent to the DxD Universe? Yeah, he's older than he is now. Aside that, his relationships will build...eventually. And when anyone in the future will ask if he gets a harem? No.**

 **He's not fond of having multiple brides. He's not that guy, who wants that many lovers. He's essentially the one, who thinks of all the things that could happen. Per say for example. He loves Asuka. He would cast everything aside to number two, three and so on. Having two girls, causes him to get overworked and stressed out.**

 **The fact is...I already left a few clues in this Chapter on what he was in his past life. Though not really detailed per say.**

 **So, he calls every girl his sister? Wrong. He judges them _then_ deducts whether or not they fit in one of her aspect. Asuka...yeah, is really innocent and sweet to him. Two aspects from his sister.**

 **Asia? She's adorable, cute, a perfect sister, one can say. She would be the closest one to be called his _false_ sister. While not really his sister, he still cares for her a lot more than others. **

**And maybe, just _maybe_ he would join back to Rias' Peerage, though not really in her side, more like...**

 **Forced to be there, just so he can make sure, everyone he cares about is taken care off nicely.**

 **For Gaoh? Everyone obviously sees that he's not the Gaoh in the series. He's an OC. And no, not going to reveal him till the time is right. Well, asides that there are no more questions...Some of them were from PMs, so meh.**

 **And wow, it's hard to even get Favorites and Followers on this huh? Thought so, if I use an OC. But hey, at least I'm having fun. Next time though...Yeah, I'm going to update the other fics I got. Maybe...**

 **Also, just a heads-up. To anyone that is interested...to read...Yes, to read. I've been wondering to get an Ultraman X Fate/Grand Order fic on.**

 **Yeah, but not a Main Character Ultraman, but rather an Anti-Hero...You can guess who's blue. Wears...gold and silver. Shit. That's just giving you two ultraman isn't it? Hikari and Agul, huh?**

 **Meh, just stay tuned for it.**

 **And remember, R &R...**

 **I'm getting tired of this. Just please leave a review. Hard to tell when everyone doesn't review on whether how good it is or wait...**

 **Is it because I made Liam a Devil?**

 **Banru:**

Interesting start, but kinds piss me off how Rias let's him die, and Liam easily accept his fate as a devil, especially when rias kills the fallen, after Liam lets her go.

 **Slap my face...Yeah, like in the last chapter's A/N. Liam accepts that he is a Devil, but lives as a human. So, in essence, the only thing that separates humans and Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are their powers and their abilities. So, since he gets a rough nerf of not getting a pair of Devil Wings due to Observer's Judgement that led to the conclusion that he is an incomplete Devil or a reject, so a Devil without his wings. The only thing that states Liam is that he didn't accept his fate as a Devil, but rather tried to ignore it.**

 **The only thing that will change is that he will be targeted by Devil Hunters and Imagins-alike. Though, many more would wonder on how the Factions would react to the Imagins. Probably not in a mutual connection. Welp.**

 **That's it for today! See you guys in the next Chapter!**

 **R &R!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
